Behind Bars
by evilkoalaforce
Summary: Stiles and Derek find a dead body, before they can do anything about it the police is there to investigate. During their investigation Stiles and Derek find a common ground and some unexpected feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**Just to make things clear. In this story: Sheriff knows everything, Boyd and Erica are dead, no Darah drama, no Alpha pack drama. Mostly just Stiles and Derek. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**BEHIND BARS. **

**Stiles and Derek get involved in a murder and are forced to spend some time together.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

„What are we looking?" Stiles stumbled through the warehouse holding a flashlight, shining light on the useless trash, but stopping it on Derek's face waiting for an answer. He was the one who called Stiles in the middle of the night and wanted to meet here, apparently no one else was available. At least that was what Stiles thought, he didn't really want to poke the already pissed off wolf so he let his curiosity go, for now. Warehouse was full of random junk and Stiles didn't even know where to start, it would have been nice if someone filled him in with the details. Knowing Derek, he would have to get the information one word at the time.

„Clues." Like always, Derek wasn't really talkative tonight and that only poured fuel to Stiles's need to fill the silence with mockery and sarcastic remarks.

„Wow. Really? Clues. Hm... Okay wolf boy, I'll look at some necessary clues." He picked up a piece of wood from the ground and shined his light on it, while staring at Derek, eyes wide in mockery „I found it. This mysterious looking stick it's exactly what we need. It's so foresty and dirty and ..."

„Hilarious." Derek said abruptly his irritation rising.

„I don't think it is. Look at this!" He said while picking up a long metal pipe of the ground. „I think this is it. I solved the mystery. I am so good at this. You know why? Because I don't even know why we're here! And already I solved everything." Stiles couldn't stop mocking him anymore, he loved it when Derek got angry with him. It was the only way for Stiles to pay him back for all the crap he has done to him. Although this kind of bullying always ended up with Derek threatening him or worse, so it was actually a closed circle lead by Stiles. In the back of his head Stiles knew it, but there was a reason why it is way back in his head. He had no intention being less annoying around Derek.

„I get it!" Derek yelled at him, clearly regretting the decision calling Stiles. He could have called Isaac, but at the last moment decided to call Stiles. He said to himself that it was because Stiles is smart and can notice things other people or wolves tend to miss. Right now he could've been the smartest one in the world and Derek would still had to fight the urge to hit him.

„You do? Well please keep on being silent." Stiles raised his hands like Derek won this imaginary argument, but he couldn't stop a little chuckle that came through his lips „What are we looking then?" He threw the pipe on the ground and walked further, stumbling over random junk a couple of times. It was Derek's time to chuckle. The warehouse was quite big and full of old machines, some broken furniture, an old car, mostly just old trash. He jumped over some logs and moved towards the middle of the room.

„I heard something."

„Cats?"

Derek glared at him and that glare could kill a man „Funny."

Stiles grinned.

Derek wasn't looking at Stiles, but it was clear that his features were turning from angry to sad. „I'm not sure."

„What happened?" Stiles was completely serious, even mad that he didn't notice him to stop teasing.

„I heard something couple of hours ago when I was in bed, It could have been a scream."

„Why didn't you check it out then?"

„I was ... I wasn't sure."

Stiles frowned not really believing him, Derek has been stubbornly sure at less things „You weren't sure if somebody screamed for their life?"

„Drop it Stiles! I wasn't sure and we are checking it now." Derek moved away and Stiles knew that something was wrong, he sounded a bit different. Did something happen that night or was he busy with something else? Either way, Stiles made a mental note to ask this when they had a moment.

„Oh, look at that car!" Stiles was walking at the end of the warehouse and found another newer car, it was very similar to Derek's car.

„Be careful. I smell blood." Derek sniffed around but didn't follow Stiles to the car, he saw some scrapes on the concrete floor.

Stiles looked back for a second and chuckled „Be careful? What's gonna happen?"

„With your luck, everything" Derek muttered.

„True." He agreed and opened the car and sat in the car. „I could get used to this." Stiles loved his jeep, but he liked this car so he couldn't help to play around a bit. He would have done more if Derek wouldn't disturbed him from the middle of the warehouse.

„Anything in the car?"

„Um... not really." He opened the glove box „Oh wait, this car is registered to a Lexi Sunners. You know her?"

„No. But you should get out of the car."

„Why?" He got out of the car immediately, but still had to ask. It was hard to keep up with wolves, who got their information way faster than he ever could.

„A lot of blood." he said that turning to the direction were Stiles was.

Stiles frowned, knowing that it was probably the owner of the car, whose blood was messing with the wolf's nose. He walked around the car to the corner and stopped, breath hitched and heartbeat fastening.

„Did you found something?" Derek heard the change in his heart and was already half running to him. It was maybe weird that he kept tabs on his hear beat, but it was better than listening him talk. It kind of became a habit for him.

„Yeah." His answer was barely a whisper

The moment Derek got there and saw the gruesome sight he pulled Stiles away behind him. There was a body of a girl on the ground and it was covered in blood. It was hard to say how she died, her dress left her legs bare but dark red, like the rest of her body. Derek moved closer to see any werewolf marks or injures.

„Werewolf?" Stiles didn't see the body anymore; to be honest he didn't want to, he was glad that Derek pulled him away so he didn't have to make an excuse to step aside.

„She's human and I'm don't think a werewolf killed her."

„Just plain human murder?" Stiles chuckled nervously "That's new."

„There is too much blood I can't..."

„Oh shit!"

„What?"

„This is a murder scene. My prints are all over her car."

Derek looked at him annoyed „You are the sheriffs son and the first thing that came to your mind while looking for clues in an abandoned warehouse is to touch everything?"

Stiles sat back in the car and started to wipe off every surface with his sleeve. „It's a cool car! I wasn't thinking." He was mad at himself that he was that stupid; usually he was the smart one.

„No shit Stiles!"

„I know."

Stiles was almost done, he got off the car and wiped the handle as well. His was getting a little flustered because he couldn't afford to burden his dad with any more crap. Being a suspect in a murder would not be good to anybody.

„Did you get everything?" he sounded more worried than angry, that confused Stiles.

„I-I think so."

„You think so?"

„Yeah." He nodded reassuring himself more than Derek. The wolf sighed and grabbed his elbow to get the hell out of there, because he couldn't get anything useful and knowing Stiles something bad will happen. He will come back with Isaac or Cora to clean everything and dispose the body. Even if it wasn't related to them, Stiles was too comfortable in her car to let just the police handle it. Unfortunately he couldn't walk very far until he heard the police sirens.

„Shit."

„What?"

„From one to ten, how sure you are you cleaned all of your prints."

„I-I don't know.."

„Stiles, one to ten!"

„Um.. 9,999?" Clearly it wasn't the answer Derek hoped to hear because he growled and ran back to the car. He opened the door and tightened his hands around the steering wheel, making sure that he left some full fingerprints. „Derek! What the fuck are you doing?" And then Stiles heard it too, police sirens. Something inside him knew that this was not going to end well.

* * *

Police arrived quickly and they didn't have enough time to run, to be honest Derek had all the time of the world. Stiles was the one who parked his car so close to the warehouse and the only road away from this place was the same way police came. Derek quickly said something about their story so it would be more or less the same. Stiles was still confused by Derek's former actions and not really grasping this whole situation or hearing what Derek was saying.

The police came in and at first their encounter was civil, but the moment they found the body, both of them were cuffed and shoved the back of the police car. The whole way to the station Stiles tried to come up with a good explanation covered with apologies. His dad was not going to take this lightly. Not when they end up in his office unannounced in handcuffs, which they did.

* * *

„Stiles?" The mixture of feelings in this one name was overwhelming and when he saw Derek Hale move next to his son he repeated, but with another tone that was very similar to Derek's death glare „Stiles?"

„I can explain."

„What exactly? The handcuffs or Derek Hale or the fact that you should be home in bed right now! „

„Um... okay... What order would you like me to..."

„Stiles!" It was Sheriff's second shift and he had no mood to mess around. Every time Stiles happened to be in this sort of situation he felt enormously guilty, mad and sad at the same time. But tonight he settled on mad. Stiles was counting on the other two.

„We were just in the neighborhood..."

„What?" Luckily for Stiles, Sheriff didn't have time to yell at him, an officer came into the office and wanted to talk to him. „Stay here!" he pointed at Stiles „You too!" he looked at Derek and left the room. Both guys took a seat.

„We are so fucked! I am so fucked!" Feeling the panic rising in his chest, he breathed out and in evenly, trying to keep his panic as far as possible. He felt Derek shift next to him, he probably thought that he was over reacting, but Stiles didn't give a fuck. He has been here before, this was a first for Stiles. And then it hit him.

„You are fucked!"

„Yes."

„You have been here before and my dad doesn't like you and ..." Stiles paused and frowned looking at Derek "You deliberately touched the car! Why did you do that? This is bad."

„I know Stiles." He said it quickly, Derek has been here before and he will get out one way or another, but what about Stiles. He heard his heart and saw his face and his dad's reaction. There would be serious consequences, hopefully the only prints in the car were his.

„How are you so calm? Or gloomy?" Stiles couldn't place an emotion to Derek's face, it was definitely his usual angry but at the same time calm and worried.

„Just stick to your story. We'll... You'll be fine."

„What story?"

„Didn't you hear me before?" Derek was now losing his calm as his temper was acting up.

„I was occupied with other thoughts."

„Unbelievable." He sighed in frustration but repeated what he said earlier „I called you to come and meet me. You came and before I could fill you in, why I called the police came. **If** they find your prints in the car you tell them that you liked the car and wanted to sit there for a second and I let you. You didn't see the body. Also don't get to details. Got it?"

„This is a terrible story to stick with."

Derek frowned because this story was perfect for Stiles „It's true, well you saw the body but the rest is true. You don't have to lie. This is the best story." he knew how Stiles was about lying to his dad, Stiles again had his thoughts on somebody else.

„For me yes, but what about you?"

„I know that you and your dad have some problems, also you are innocent and it's my fault you are here. I'll figure something out."

„What?! You are fucked, you need a miracle to get out of this. The truth will not help you." Stiles was thinking for a second. „Okay. You were taking a walk and noticed something so you called me. While you were waiting you found the car and tried it out."

„Why would I call you when I notice something?" Derek pointed out interrupting him.

„Um... "

"Better question why would you meet me at the middle of the night?"

Stiles couldn't answer because the Sheriff stepped into his office, his face full of so much anger that Stiles was sure he was going to explode. Derek stood up the second Sheriff walked in and Stiles followed.

"A murder? Did you know that there was a body in that warehouse?"

Stiles waited a moment, no sure why "No."

"Okay we need to get your statements, one at the time. An officer will join me so he could make sure I won't kill you two. Stiles you are up first." And with that he stomped out of the office.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! New chapter tomorrow.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The room was bright and small; in the middle of the room was a table and three chairs. Stiles took the seat opposite of his dad and the Officer. Suddenly the reality of this situation was getting too realistic for his liking. Stiles has seen it before but now when he was on the hotspot it seemed terrifying. Also he hasn't seen his dad like this before, to be honest it wasn't his dad, it was the Sheriff.

"What happened? Start from the beginning."

"I was at home and Derek called me to meet him, so I went and we couldn't even talk really when the police showed up." He said that in one quick breath.

"That's it?"

Stiles sighed in relief because his dad seemed to believe him "Yes."

"What did Derek want?" now the Sheriff's eyes were locked on Stiles.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did he call you?"

"He wanted to meet."

"Why?"

"I-I'm not sure, the police came before we could talk."

"Don't lie to me Stiles!"

"I don't know why he called me there!" that was almost true, and apparently both the Sheriff and the Officer seemed to believe it. They stood up and before leaving the Officer said something to the sheriff that Stiles barely heard "Pretty sure we got Hale this time."

This was not good, his lack of knowledge puts more pressure on Derek and he didn't even have a good alibi or anything. Derek was in so much shit that this had to be the last straw. This was going downhill fast, and he couldn't shake his thoughts about Derek. Stiles guessed why Derek put his finger prints in the car. He wanted to protect him... There couldn't be any other reason, and if he is protecting him that means he cares. Derek Hale cares what happens to him. This thought was very utopian, but came into light through facts. It had to be right and he had to do the same for him.

"Wait! I lied..."

"Excuse me?" his father's voice was very surprised and angry.

The officer sat back on the chair and nodded to Stiles to continue.

"Derek called me to meet him. The warehouse is pretty close to his home and likes to take um... walks around the forest so it was accidental that we ended up near the warehouse because I took a wrong turn and when I saw him we ended up there. We went in, because it was a spooky warehouse, why not? Right?" Stiles tried to smile but the stare he got killed it immediately "We were looking around and we saw the car. It's similar to Derek's car..."

The officer cut in "It wasn't Derek's?"

"No. His is a bit bigger and ..." his dad was getting angrier so he left the answer short "No. It was not his car." This was getting intense and he didn't have time to think this story through, good thing that Stiles was skilled at making things up under pressure. "We saw the car and it caught our attention because it was like Derek's. We were both in the car, to check it out and when we realized that it's probably a stolen car, we started to leave and then the police showed up. That's it."

Sheriff rubbed the bridge of his nose and enjoyed the silence before asking "What's your relationship with Derek Hale?"

"W-What?" he felt his chest tighten and heartbeat accelerate.

Officer explained "Based on your story, it seems like you were ..." she didn't end the sentence feeling the Sheriff tense up next to him.

Stiles ran his story quickly in his head and froze, realizing that it's true, a relationship fits perfectly into the story. Derek will probably kill him, correction he will definitely kill him, but there was no other choice. Stiles twitched a little moving his arms because this was getting to intense for him, but that didn't mean he wasn't sure in his decision. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, our relationship is... We have a relationship." Stiles wasn't sure how to put it in words, there was no going back so better make it believable. "I know that the age difference is maybe alarming, but there has been no sex so..."

"Stiles!" Sheriff started but remembered that he was interrogating his son not talking to him at home, he had to be specific.

"Please continue" the Officer nodded again, taking notes.

"I am dating Derek Hale." Saying these words sent a shudder around his body, he didn't know if it as because of fear or something else. Thinking about dating him gave him images of a naked Derek and them kissing, them... He shook his head to stop his mind but his heart didn't get the memo.

"How long?" Sheriff raised his voice

"Not long... we are still..."

"How long Stiles?"

"About two weeks and in that time we have been on four official dates. Other times we have just hung out like now... but with a much better ending." He chuckled nervously, Stiles was referring to the fact that they haven't been arrested before, but his dad and the officer raised their eyebrows.

"Holy shit, I didn't mean like that... " he made a face "I meant that there haven't been any police involved." Stiles was not making this any better so he hid his reddening face behind his hands.

"Calm down." The officer smiled "Now, did you see the body?"

"I didn't know that there was a body. We were just in the car."

"The body was behind the car, you sure you didn't see it."

"Um... We were kind of busy doing other things, I have no idea if there was anything else in that warehouse beside the car." Just like Stiles thought, the answer threw them off enough to stop asking about the body. What they didn't know that the same thought threw Stiles off as well, he had a wild imagination.

"Okay. I think we are good here." The officer said looking at the sheriff. "Do you want some father son time, Sheriff?"

"Yes, thank you."

The officer left the room and now Stiles was afraid for his life. Not that his dad would do something, but that now he was alone talking to his dad, not the Sheriff. Stiles didn't understand why he was so afraid of dad as a sheriff, because dad as dad was way worse. It was harder to lie, when it was just them, both feeling guilty.

"Stiles..."

"Dad, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." He said his words quickly trying to show him that he really meant it.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

That hurt Stiles, his dad thought that he didn't want to tell him about his relationship with Derek. But if it was true he probably would have told.

"Dad the only reason I didn't tell because I wasn't sure about it myself. I recently found out that I like..."

"The fact that you are bisexual is not news to me, though I hoped you would come to me with it, when the time was right. What worries me is Derek Hale."

He frowned "What's wrong with Derek?" Stiles didn't even notice how defensive he got.

"He is always messed up in stuff like this and..."

"So am I. You don't like him, that's the problem, right?"

"Yes, I don't like him. Maybe it's because I don't know him, but the image that comes together with my knowledge of him is bad."

"He is a good person. He is just misunderstood, a lot. People just assume things about him because he keeps to himself and has that murder face on. If you get to know him you will see that he is not like that. If you are afraid that he is somehow pressuring me into something I don't want, you're wrong. To be honest it's the other way around. I'm the one who keeps pushing his buttons, wanting for a reaction." Oddly Stiles really believed what he said, he was speaking the truth. He started to lie, to back up his story but everything he said was true, that surprised Stiles himself. "Everybody makes mistakes and Derek had to suffer most of his life, because of other people's actions. You can't blame him for trying to survive."

His father didn't expect a response like that; he knows that his son is a good judge of character and that he should trust his son. Even if he really didn't want to.

"Okay. We are not done talking about this, but for now... okay."

"Okay." Stiles allowed himself to smile, he loved his father so much. This just proved why.

"Now, it's your boyfriends turn."

* * *

Derek was seated in the hallway and he could hear every word in the interrogation room. He was glad how things went at first, he said what he had to and for some fucking reason things had to go south. He heard the Officer say something about getting him, but Derek knew she said it to get something out of Stiles. Luckily Stiles wasn't that stupid... ... until he heard Stiles answer that he lied. _Idiot!_ _What's wrong with him? Why is he suddenly on a mission to save me?_ He concentrated to what Stiles was saying, already mad that he mentioned the car and then utterly surprised when he made the same connection, what the officer made about their relationship. He waited for Stiles to answer to the question. Derek heard how both Stiles' and his heartbeats were going faster. He didn't understand what was happening, why he was reacting like that? Stiles was freaking out, probably because he is sure that the wolf will kill him. Derek chuckled at that, knowing what he looked like when he was completely embarrassed and freaked out. That chuckle disappeared when Stiles said these words: _"I am dating Derek Hale." _Derek wasn't breathing.

_This is not a good idea Stiles!_ Derek was mortified, his dad was going to kill both of them, and they were so fucked because it raised more questions than answered. _Who will believe that they we are dating? Why would anybody date me, I'm definitely not boyfriend material._ He stopped his mind to hear the details, so he would know to back him up. _Jesus Stiles, don't bring sex up while talking to your dad..._ He shook his head and kept a small smile to himself, only Stiles would do something like this. Soon enough the Officer came out of the room and looked at Derek smiling, Derek just frowned not understanding why she would do it. He turned his concentration back to Stiles amazed what he heard. _Stiles is bi? His dad knew, how did I miss that? I think everybody knows that the Sheriff hates me...like Stiles does... _Then something happened what Derek thought would never happen. Stiles got really defensive. He did not see that coming, he thought that Stiles hated him because of all the shit he has done to him, and all the times he has put him in danger. He was probably defending him because of the lie that they are dating. Nobody has been so defensive about him, not so personally like his family would have been. Also, what he said about Derek, he had no idea Stiles knew that much about him. He was completely surprised and then horrified. He had to know how much of it was true, because hearing stuff like that could change a man, a wolf.

The door opened and Stiles walked out of the room with his dad, he stood up again but kept looking at Stiles. He heard how Stiles tried to calm himself down, but nobody could hide the redness that shined on his cheeks. That could mean a lot of things, maybe that he was telling the truth. But Stiles can be a good liar. _He is just probably afraid that I will hit him again_. Derek couldn't think about it long, because it was his turn to lie.

* * *

"So..." the sheriff stalled "From the start."

Derek cleared his throat and held his posture straight "I was taking a walk in the forest, and I called Stiles to help me with something personal. We met at the warehouse and the police came before I had a chance to tell him anything."

"Now start again but tell the truth. Don't worry, Stiles already filled us in on your relationship."

Derek acted surprised and tried to blush and deny it, "I'm not sure if I understand what you mean."

"Son, the truth, from the beginning" Sheriff said tiredly

Sheriff was oddly nice and not pissed off, was this a trap or something. Derek wasn't sure so he started again "I have some trouble sleeping and I called Stiles to spend some time with me. We were supposed to meet at my place, but we met near the warehouse, he said he took a wrong turn and I was on my walk, I wasn't expecting him so soon. Anyway that was pure coincidence. We were near the warehouse and of course he wanted to check it out. " Derek said it mockingly and he could have sworn that the Sheriff smiled a bit "When we went inside and walked, actually he stumbled around and I walked, after a little while I was ready to leave, but we saw a car, the one in the back. We both checked the car, sat inside and... ... we... " Derek cleared his throat "... when I got my brain back and realized that this could be a stolen vehicle we got out and started to leave. And that is when the police arrived."

"Did you see the body?"

"No."

"Did you see anybody else?"

"No. Sorry."

"Okay. Explain your relationship with Stiles."

"I'm not sure what we are. We haven't seen each other long enough. I know that he is too young for me in front of the law. And I promise sir I have not done anything against his will..."

"Calm down."

"There has been no sex." Derek needed to put that out there, just in case, because Stiles did it too.

"Jesus. I said calm down. Stiles already mentioned that." The Sheriff made a face that could only mean that he didn't want to hear that. He moved on so the word won't stay in his head. "How long have you been seeing Stiles?"

"About two weeks. We've hang out but nothing serious, we have been on three dates."

"Stiles said four."

Derek snorted "First one doesn't count and he knows it."

"Okay." Sheriff said to Derek and turned to the officer "Could you get Stiles please."

"Sure"

"Thanks." And the moment she left the room he turned to Derek, face serious and voice steady and scary.

"Something is wrong here. I'm not sure what and I'm afraid that me finding out will make things worse, but just so you understand. If it turns out that you were out to hurt my son, in any way possible I will shoot you. I don't care that you heal, I will shoot you as long as necessary. The only reason why you are still alive and in one piece is because of my son. When this shit is over, we will talk."

"Yes sir. I understand sir." Derek has never felt so intimidated; getting approved by the Sheriff seemed suddenly the one thing he must accomplish in his life. He was scared to fail the Sheriff, scared to fail Stiles.

"Good." The time was not right and he had to trust his son so he thought this was enough for now. But after this conversation he had a gut feeling that Stiles was right, maybe Derek was really prejudiced into something else.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! New chapter tomorrow.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So I have bad news." The officer started "You are prime suspects on this murder and we are verifying your stories, so you are going to have to spend some time behind bars."

"What? How long" Stiles squeaked because he thought he was going home now.

"Not more than 20 hours. You could be bailed out but your farther said something about learning a lesson."

Stiles nodded and Derek was unmovable, he kept thinking about what Sheriff said and what Stiles said and how he had the opportunity to spend the rest of the night with Stiles.

"Mr Hale, if somebody can bail you out you are free to go."

"No thank you. I'm pretty sure that I should learn this lesson as well."

The Officer smiled and got them to their cells.

Their cells were right next to each other and there were nobody else in the other cells. Also they were far enough so the guard couldn't hear them. THe whole room was dimly lighted and sent a shudder through Stiles. The officer removed their cuffs and closed the doors. "Are you hungry?"

Stiles shook his head and Derek answered "No, thank you."

"Okay, good night."

They both nodded and Derek looked around, out of habit probably. Just checking the possibilities and he also tried to hear the officer, who just left. He turned to Stiles and saw him sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees and head resting on his hands.

"Your dad is worried, he is not sure if this is the right thing to do." He told Stiles what he heard "He is staying in the station."

Stiles then called the guard and told him to send a message to his dad; that his fine, to go home and eat a salad not the pizza. Then waited for Derek to hear the response.

"He said he is going to eat the pizza, but he is going home."

"Good." Stiles said it like his dad and Derek remembered what the sheriff told him. "Are you okay?" he looked at Stiles who was sitting on his bed again, resuming his previous position.

"Sure. I'm spending a night in jail...I'm totally fine." There was a hint of sarcasm.

Derek felt that it was his fault that Stiles is here, he wanted to say something but Stiles got to him first.

"No don't. I'm just sad that I had to put my dad through this. I am the worst son."

Derek thought that a change in the subject would make him feel better or just get his mind of his dad. "The Officer thinks we are a cute couple."

"Oh shit, about that. I'm sorry, just that it was a really good excuse..."

"It's fine."

"What?" he looked at the wolf who was just standing in his cell leaning against the bars looking confident.

"It's fine."

There was a silence that seemed okay but in Stiles eyes it was a burning need to blabber something stupid. But he was afraid that there was some kind of surveillance on them. Derek knew what he was thinking when Stiles started to look around.

"The only camera in here doesn't record sound and the guard can't hear us."

"Okay." He waited three seconds and just said it "Why did you call me in the first place?"

"I needed your help."

"Why me? I'm not saying that I blame you for this, I want to know why did you decided to call me."

"You are smart."

"I'm human."

"Exactly, you don't rely on super smell and sight you make your own conclusions about facts that you find. You have a different perspective."

"I-I didn't know that you thought I am valuable in any way." He honestly didn't, being human was more like being the weak one. Especially now, when everybody around him was supernatural.

"You are pack. Everybody is important in my pack."

These words came out of nowhere. Stiles was taken aback but felt wanted and important, he was hoping for an answer like that. He felt a lot better and he even smiled. Derek again had never said these words but it was something he always thought was true.

"We should get some sleep." Derek said purely because he needed to process some thoughts and feelings. Also Stiles needed to sleep, he was sure that Sheriff would want that.

"But I have a lot of questions."

"Why am I not surprised." Derek glared at him and sat on his bed. He had some questions too, answering them was something different and he was not okay with that.

"Now you can't go away or hit me. So you have to answer."

"I can choose to ignore you."

"Do you really think it's a good idea? Because I have just enough medication in my system to talk like an insane person all night long. Are you sure you are prepared for that?"

"Ugh..."

"Yep... I can be so fucking annoying that your little glaring wolf head will explode."

"Or I can wolf out and kill you." He said flatly and laid down on his bed.

Stiles stayed silent he did the same, wincing when the uncomfortable bed touched his back, but decided to continue. He has never thought about Derek as a close friend or a boyfriend before. Not because he wasn't interested, but because Derek was clearly so out of his league and why the fuck would he want to do anything with a fucked up teenager like Stiles. So he saved himself from the heartache by ignoring it. Now things were different, they were both here, they had about 20 hours and Stiles has noticed something in Derek that would maybe prove otherwise.

Derek hoped that all this would go away. He didn't know what he was feeling or thinking. He needed time to process; he wasn't like Stiles who could just move forward absorbing info on the way and make a conclusion. He is not good with expressing emotions because he doesn't want to express them. He likes the way he is, it's safe. Now, knowing what Stiles thinks about him, even after all the glaring and being indifferent to him. He had to know if it was true, because if it was, there were some hidden feelings he had to dig out and hopefully act on them.

They were both on their beds looking at the ceiling until Derek broke the silence.

"Okay."

"What? Really?" Stiles was excited, he didn't need his approval but it was great that he was okay with this.

"Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Question for a question. "

"You want to ask me something? But I'm boring as hell..." Stiles started to whine, that means that he had less time to ask.

"Stiles." he cut him short.

"Yes okay. Deal."

"You already asked me a question so I can ask now."

"What? Unfair." Stiles heard Derek growl and changed his answer quickly "I mean sure why not. Go ahead."

Derek wasn't sure where to start, but settled with the first one "Why did you come?"

"You mean after you called? You needed help."

"But I didn't give you any information."

"What can I tell you I was bored, I'm an adrenaline junkie..."

"The deal's off."

"Okay, okay." Stiles understood that they were being as honest as they could. He rubbed his forehead and answered finally "I'm used to it. Getting weird phone calls at night and being everywhere I shouldn't be."

"So you just jumped at the possibility to be with a werewolf. Alone, in the woods?"

"Well it wasn't just a werewolf. It was you. I'm pretty sure I have saved your ass more times than you have mine but still. You have protected me before so I trust you enough to not get me killed." the answer seemed a little intense so he added "And you needed my help."

"No. " Stiles heard Derek growl again "You can't trust me." He said angrily raising his voice.

Stiles got mad at that and said sarcastically "I'm sorry Derek. Is this about answering questions honestly or making judgments and saying the answers are wrong? Oh right, it's about answering questions... So shut the fuck up Derek!"

Derek tried to calm himself down "I'm just saying that you shouldn't trust me. I am not reliable."

"Like said it's my answer and you can fuck off if you don't like it. My turn."

It was much better to talk to him while they both were in their own beds, not looking at each other. That opened up a lot of questions he wouldn't dare to ask. Stiles was thinking what question he wanted to ask first. If this simple trust thing was pissing him off, most of his questions were going to do the same.

Derek was getting nervous, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know this much. Also Stiles was really confident, that made Derek uncomfortable, because he liked it.

"What did you said to my dad?"

Derek sighed in relief "Pretty much the same what you did. I did mention that you wanted to go into the warehouse, I think your dad smiled at that."

"What did you tell him about the call?"

He paused before he answered reluctantly "I said that I had some personal reasons and later I said I had trouble sleeping."

Stiles waited a few seconds but decided to ask anyway "Was that because you weren't sure if you heard the scream? Because you had trouble sleeping?"

"That's another question."

"It's a part of the original question."

"No your second question was part of the original question. The third one was a new one. My turn." the way his mood changed from angry to less angry to a puppy, led Stiles to believe that Derek had massive issues with his temper.

"Why was your dad nice to me?"

"He was nice?"

"A lot nicer then he was with you. I mean if you take out of the last part. He didn't look judgmental, he heard me out, he even called me son."

"Lucky you. Because I got the full Sheriff experience. "

"Last time he wasn't like that."

"My dad trusts me. When I told him that you are a good person he believed me and tried to see it. At least I think that's why. Also making fun of me always scores points." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for saying that." Derek surprised himself by saying that, seems like it had the same effect on Stiles because he didn't respond immediately.

"Sure no problem." Stiles didn't want to talk about what he said about him so he moved on "What did dad say to you later?"

"I'm pretty sure it was meant for my ears only."

"Oh come on. You don't have to say it word for word."

"He threatened to kill me and when this is over I am going to have to talk to him."

"Oh... Did not expect that."

"The threat?"

"No the talk. You are so fucked man."

"You have to do it too." He said remembering Stiles' conversation with his dad.

"Yeah but I have had it countless of times. I know how to survive a Stilinski talk. You on the other hand are fucked."

"Great." He was worried but then chuckled realizing "Maybe he wants to talk to both of us at the same time."

"Oh shit I hope not."

It was funny how they both eased into the made up relationship like it was real. After these questions they both imagined themselves having dinner with the three of them. Neither of them opposed the idea.

"My turn. The things you said about me to your dad..."

"Pass."

"What?"

"I don't want to answer that. Ask me something else."

"Coward" Derek muttered to himself.

"Hey, I heard that."

"Fine. So you are bi?"

If Stiles had drinking something he would have spitted it all over his cell. But he didn't only thing he could do is hold his breath and keep his eyes wide.

Derek noticed how his heart almost stopped then started to beat really fast "You can't pass two questions in a row." Still no answer from Stiles so Derek just waited.

"Yeah, I am. I think."

"You think?"

"Well there isn't really a ... I mean I am attracted to both sexes so yes, I am."

Stiles didn't know what to say anymore, that was a first. He has never said it out loud. He knew but admitting seemed to make him feel better. He was ready to ask when Derek added something himself.

"Me too."

"What? I mean cool. Okay. Nice." Stiles was acting and feeling so awkward for saying anything and calling it cool. He felt his face go red and he wanted to disappear. Who the fuck answers like that? He was so happy that they couldn't see each other's faces or the fact how twitchy he was getting.

"I know that in your eyes, being a wolf, it's maybe traditional to have a female mate, but it's not."

"Mhm." he mumbled not trusting his mouth.

"Your turn to ask."

Stiles waited a minute before asking. "Yeah. Um... I'm pretty sure that you want to pass this question but..."

"Just ask Stiles."

"Why are you having trouble sleeping?" he said it so silently, not sure why, but seemed such an important question. Stiles had his own theories but he wanted the truth. Derek stayed silent for a long time and Stiles was afraid that he doesn't want to do this anymore. The silence was killing Stiles and it was getting difficult to stay in one place and not to disturb the silence. Derek probably felt that.

"I have nightmares. It's not every night, but in that dream I saw my family burn and their screams were mixed with the real scream I heard, so I wasn't sure."

"Fuck!" Stiles mouthed to himself really angry that he made Derek sound sad, he wanted to make it up "Sorry. That was very personal. I am really sorry."

"It's okay. I chose to answer."

"I didn't know werewolves can have nightmares."

"I am still human, in a way. So of course.."

"Yeah, stupid question. I meant that I didn't know that you could have nightmares. How do you deal with it?"

"I don't. I shove it down and get angry at everybody." Derek smiled a small smile when he heard Stiles chuckle at that.

"I have them too." Both of their smiles disappeared.

"Nightmares? About what?" Derek wanted to take the words back as quickly as he had said them.

"Um... About getting killed by werewolves or other weird creatures, these are pretty common and not really nightmares to be honest. The worst are the ones where somebody else dies and I can't do anything to save them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I see my family the most but pack death is pretty common lately."

"Mine are mostly about my mom." He winced saying that word "But dad too and the pack."

"Do you feel guilty about her death?"

"Yes I do. Do you... about your family?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for understanding."

He nodded knowing that Stiles couldn't see it "I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks, I'm sorry about your family."

"Thanks." He smiled because he was enjoying their conversation. It was painful but it felt good to talk about it. "How do you deal with your nightmares?"

"I don't. You have anger and I have... I think running into danger any possible way is my way of coping with it. I'm not saying I have a death wish but I would prefer it was me then somebody else. I can't live through another funeral."

"I know." Derek agreed completely, surprised how easy their conversation is, he hoped it's not just because they can't see each other. "Whose turn is it?"

"I can answer the question I passed before."

"You don't have to"

"It was true. It was all true what I said. I was ready to lie, but at the end of it I realized that I believe every word I said."

"You are just saying that because we agreed on the previous subject." Derek rolled his eyes, not appreciating the fact he is not honest.

"No, I'm saying because it's true. You can't help me with my guilt, but I can help you. I meant it, that you just happen to suffer other people's problems. You don't deserve any of the bullshit you have gotten from Peter, from the Argents, from the Alphas, from Scott and from me. I am really sorry for my part. I think I see the real you and he is not failed anybody." He hoped that Derek believed him, because it's true.

Derek shook his head before Stiles could finish "You can't say that."

"Yes I can. You can't hear it. And if somebody would say the same thing to me I would say to go fuck themselves. I get where you are coming from, but it's the truth. You should cut some slack, nobody is perfect." He waited a bit and added "Except my mom, she was perfect."

"It was my fault that my family died."

"No it wasn't. My mom would have liked you. She loved a hopeless cause."

"What do you mean?"

"She knew exactly what to say and when, she would have wanted to help you the second she found out that you are ..."

"Found what out?"

"I wanted to say my boyfriend but an acquaintance would have been enough for her to make you some tea and help you. He never judged anybody, I think that is why my dad tried to be nice, he knew that my mom would have done the same."

"She seems perfect."

"She was."

They both didn't want to ruin this perfect moment they had. Somehow the fake approval of Stiles' mom made Derek feel better. Also he and Stiles had a lot in common, he would have never thought that they would. It felt good about his family and even if he still felt guilty it helped what Stiles said. He just wished he could help him somehow with his mom.

Stiles haven't talked about his mother a long time and he felt this new wave of love when he talked about her. After rethinking all the questions he answered or asked, left him hopeful, Derek really cared about him. Maybe even like him, but that thought could wait until morning or continue in his dreams. Stiles closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter tomorrow.**

**I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning!" the Sheriff said loudly waking up both guys. It wasn't really morning anymore, but Sheriff let them sleep in after he heard from the guard that they stayed up late.

"Morning, sir" Derek recovered quickly and stood up.

"Sit down, no need to stand every time you see me. I appreciate and acknowledge it. Now sit."

"Yes, sir" Derek answered and sat on his bed rubbing his eyes that were still full of sleep.

Stiles was not having a good morning, the moment he heard his dads voice he jumped up but slumped back in the bed. Unfortunately the bed wasn't that comfy to stay there forever.

"Stiles!" his dad said again louder, but Stiles didn't respond. "I have coffee." He added knowing that coffee was the magic word.

"What?" Stiles looked up, still sleepy but more alert. "Gimme."

"Come and take it."

"Ugh...Fine." he finally got to an upright position and started walking to his dad reaching for the cup he was holding through the bars. His dad pulled the coffee away from his reach.

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes "I am not getting any coffee, am I"

"Nope." his dad said and took a sip himself.

Stiles slouched on the bars and made weird sleepy noises.

Derek stood up and walked closer "Did they verify our stories?"

"Yes. We did."

That woke Stiles up "Can we go home."

Sheriff's face was blank, he then turned to his son "Derek is free to go."

Stiles looked happy but Derek frowned and Sheriff and Derek shared a meaningful look. It didn't take long until Derek understood the Sheriff.

"Shit." Derek realized and touvhed the bridge of his nose with his fingers "You idiot!"

"Hey! Don't call my dad an idiot!" Stiles was pretty waken up now and taken aback by Derek's sudden words.

"I'm calling you an idiot, idiot!" he said turning to Stiles. Derek was seriously angry and the Sheriff was a bit amused at his reaction.

"What did I do now?"

"Remember touching something else in the warehouse Stiles?" Derek looked at Stiles eyebrows raised.

"Um... No." Stiles didn't get where this was going.

"The pipe, Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes and looked away.

"What pipe?" he looked confused and then it hit him "Oh... that pipe. But it's just a pipe. I mean it's not like it's the murder weapon. Right?" He half laughed looking at Derek who was walking around his cell. His dad was just staring at his son, who sulked back against the bars. "Of course it is the murder weapon" he couldn't believe his bad luck.

"Why did you pick it up? I mean Derek said you stumbled around so I guessed it was accidental, but looking how Derek is reacting now, it was probably something else." Sheriff was curious, because he was really amused by the two of them together.

"Yeah, remember what I said about pushing his buttons?" he pointed at Derek "I was trying to piss him off and I needed a prop and it happened to be that pipe." Stiles ended with a grin that disappeared when his dad rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, an idiot." Derek muttered

"Hey, it was your fault too."

"Really? How?" Derek walked closer and glared at him.

"Well you... Okay it was my fault. I'm sorry." He apologized to Derek but mostly to his dad. "Am I going down for murder?"

"Not if I can do something about it." Derek muttered again

Stiles laughed seriously "And what are you going to do? Say that you did it?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that, but you didn't do it so we just have to find out who did."

"Okay boys. Relax. I know Stiles you didn't do it. And neither did you Derek so you can both calm down. There were other prints on the pipe, we are trying to find the murderer, but until then you have to stay here Stiles. You are linked to the car and the murder weapon. Derek you are free to go."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"I would keep you longer." The Sheriff stated and searched for his keys to open Derek's cell.

Derek shuffled closer to the Sheriff "If you don't mind sir, I would like to stay with Stiles."

"I can't let you..." The sheriff shook his head and raised his voice before Derek cut him off.

"I mean I'll stay in my cell."

"Oh..." he was really tempted but it wasn't really the right thing to do.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy seeing me behind bars." Derek half smiled, knowing that the Sheriff will agree.

"Good point." And he put his keys back to his pocket. "One more thing" he turned to Stiles "Why doesn't Scott know about you two?"

"About what?" Stiles didn't get it.

"Jesus Stiles! About us dating." Derek said his patience long gone with him.

Stiles looked his dad in shock when his brain started to work again "You told Scott?!"

"He is your best friend and we needed to verify everything. He tried to put on a poker face and lie but he failed miserably." Sheriff almost laughed remembering.

"Crap!"

"Are you ashamed of Derek or something?" Sheriff started, deliberately poking him for an explanation.

"What? No!" Stiles tried to explain "He still thinks I'm into Lydia and... I just haven't have time to talk to him."

"I would say sorry Stiles but that's what happens when you are a suspect in a murder investigation."

"No, I know"

Sheriff has already spoken to Scott and that's the reason why he isn't really worried, but the fact that Stiles was sad made him soften up. "An officer will be shortly with your breakfast." And with that he left.

* * *

Breakfast wasn't good, but Stiles was hungry so he didn't care. They both sat in silence, feeling like the yesterday's bonding was over. Stiles wanted to talk to him so much but everything on his mind seemed stupid now. He was tired and frustrated over this situation he was in, and the fact that Derek stayed made things better and worse. Stiles was glad that he was there with him, but on the other hand he felt like he somehow made him stay. He didn't want that. He was feeling angry, scared that he will lash it out on Derek if he didn't kept his mouth shut. So his solution was to stay silent.

Derek was still pissed off about the pipe and the fact that he was to blame on this whole situation. He was so angry he could easily tear this station down, the bars seemed to close in and he wanted out. But Stiles was here. There is no way in hell he was going to leave him here alone, not even if it is life threatening for him to be there. Derek realized something last night. He likes Stiles, he likes that annoying little teenager who keeps fucking around with him. He wanted to get to know him better, ask more questions, hang out. Stiles was right, he has saved him more times than he has him, Stiles was always there for his friends and for him. He didn't notice it before because he didn't want to, he had other things to do but now he has noticed Stiles. But what now. It's not like Stiles was feeling the same. He can see and feel that Stiles was angry so he couldn't talk to him right now.

Minutes passed and Derek decided if Stiles got angry, it might as well be at him. He could take it and kind of deserved it. To be honest he needed an outlet as well. So he just walked closer to him and went for it.

"Don't get me wrong, I am loving the silence, but I think we both know that it's getting a bit weird."

Stiles didn't answer. He kept telling himself to ignore everything and stay calm.

Derek laughed and that caught his attention, because Derek doesn't laugh, not like this. "I mean you really solved the case with that pipe, you were right." He knew he said the right thing when he saw Stiles give in and stand up getting angrier with every second.

"You think it's funny?" he raised his eyebrows.

Derek said sarcastically looking into his eyes "I think it's hilarious."

"You think being in jail is hilarious?"

He chuckled in response "It's hardly a jail, these are just holding cells. You are over reacting."

"I'm over..." Stiles felt steam coming off his ears "I. am. not. over. reacting!" He punctuated every word.

"If you say so" he shrugged indifferently.

"Oh my god, are you doing this on purpose?" Stiles couldn't believe his eyes, Derek was annoying **him.** Not the other way around.

"Why would I do that? But who knows maybe I'm just pushing some buttons..." with that he made it clear that this was all to piss him off. Derek enjoyed the reaction he got from him also it was good to get his own anger out. But he wasn't nearly as angry as Stiles was.

"You piece of shit! It is your fault that we are even in here!"

"Oh really? Did I touch every fucking surface in that warehouse?"

"I didn't touch everything!"

"Yeah, just the murder weapon and the victim's car. You are right it's nothing..."

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that there was a dead body? By the way if you hadn't called I would be still at home!"

"With your luck the body would have turned up at your backyard."

Stiles laughed mockingly "Look who is cracking jokes now!"

"You touched the fucking murder weapon because you wanted to annoy me... And it is still annoying me. Don't you see the humor in that?" Derek was not finding this funny. Fact that Stiles did that was maddening.

Stiles tightened his lips and the smiled mockingly "Seems like you found a new companion, who is more annoying than me. Why won't you go find the pipe and fuck off."

"I would but I can't."

"Why not? You are free to go!" Stiles answered gesturing with his hands to the exit.

"I can't because my boyfriend is in jail." Derek was the one mocking now.

"Don't overreact, it's hardly a jail."

"You are unbelievable." Derek started to regret all this, because Stiles was driving him crazy. It was impossible to out-annoy him, that made him piss off even more.

"Me? How about you? Mister I-am-too-mysterious-and-angry-for-my-own-good ."

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah it's a thinker, you should ask your smart human friend to explain it to you. Oh shit, almost forgot that you got him thrown in jail!"

"You got here all by yourself!"

"Yeah sure... I called myself in the middle of the night. Actually... You know what wolf boy..." Stiles stepped closer to the bars separating the two of them.

"Say that again..." Derek threatened keeping his voice low almost to a growl, walking in front of him. They were so close that they were almost touching the bars, and each other.

Stiles licked his lips and said slowly pronouncing every letter like it was its own word "Wolf... Boy..."

Derek growled, he was so angry that he wasn't sure if he wanted to hit Stiles or kiss him. He was close enough to do both. They stared at each other breathing faster than usually, unsure what was going to happen.

"Hey that's it, back off." The guard yelled but neither of them stepped away. "I said back off. Now!"

This time they listened and took a step back. The tension was still there, but it was different now. Anger was gone and it was replaced with passion and need. They both felt it and they both saw the other one realize it. Seeing each other's reactions left them both in shock, half a minute later Derek cleared his throat and sat back on his bed. Stiles moved his hands around nervously, but eventually did the same.

Derek concentrated to get his feelings sorted out. And the second he felt happy that Stiles probably feels something towards him, his head was ambushed with negativity. He was not right for Stiles, nor he was to him. He will get him killed or worse. Also he is just a teenager, he doesn't know what he is thinking or feeling. Derek couldn't get his head around these thoughts, until he heard Stiles's heartbeat. It was faster than usual, but it still calmed him down and cleared his head. _I am just acknowledging that I feel something towards him. He will probably annoy me to death before we get to the problems that await us in the near future. We will just talk about it and see where it goes._

Stiles smiled a small smile when he was sitting on his bed_. He likes me? Derek Hale likes me. He had to feel the same burn inside like I did. I should have kissed him. Maybe not what if he rejected me. How am I going to explain this to my Dad and Scott that I like Derek?_ That's when Stiles wanted to hit himself. _They already know that we are "dating"._ _This is actually the best thing that could have happen to us. I should say what I'm feeling. And I should say sorry for lashing out on him. I should say a lot of things, do a lot of things. Right now? Or is it too needy and forthcoming? Fuck it._ He stood up and as soon as he did that, he felt his heart sunk to the ground. This was not going to be as easy as he thought. Minute later he turned and walked towards Derek.

Stiles held on to the bars and looked at Derek. He had so much to say and enough time to do it, he sighed a small sigh and rested his head against the bars. It was hard to start a conversation like this. Derek seemed to understood him; he turned to Stiles and walked over to him. He looked into his eyes also wanting to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he placed his hand on his, holding it tightly. Stiles felt a shudder through his body. Their eyes shifted from looking at each other to their hands then settling back on their eyes. He wanted to let go of the bar, turn his hand and held Derek's hand but the grip itself was meaningful enough. The touch actually soothed him and he knew what to say now, but he stopped because Derek shook his head.

Derek pulled back reluctantly "Your dad is coming" and sat back on his bed.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I'll update tomorrow.**

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What's up Dad?" Stiles sounded irritated and didn't even turn to him. Why did come just when he had a moment with Derek.

"Am I interrupting something?" The Sheriff heard the tone in his son's voice also felt the tension in the air.

"Yes." Stiles stated flatly.

"No." Derek said at the same time.

There was a weird moment for the Sheriff, when he had to witness an intense look between the two of them. Like they were battling over something and neither of them wanted to give up. Finally Stiles sighed and turned to his dad "No. You are not interrupting. What's up?"

"Have to ask you a question. Do you know a woman named Lexi Sunners?"

Stiles knew exactly who she was but kept his poker face "No."

Sheriff turned to Derek and he responded with the same answer.

"What about her?" Sheriff held a picture of the girl whose body they saw in the warehouse or at least they think it was her. It was too bloody to get a good glimpse of her.

Derek shook his head and Stiles answered "No. Is that her? And also the body you found?"

"Yeah. I should have asked this question before, but I was afraid."

Stiles frowned in confusion "Dad I had nothing to do with this murder. You know that right?"

"Of course, just that for an innocent man you are really messed up in this."

"I'm sorry dad." Stiles honestly meant it.

"I know you are son." They looked at each other and shared their thoughts and feelings. Both of them turned sad, they had their trust issues before and this brought back old memories.

"Do you have any news on the real murderer?" Stiles tried to move on before he got teary eyed.

"Yeah."

"And?" Stiles urged him to continue

The Sheriff frowned "Stiles you can't expect me to share this information with you."

"Why not?" Stiles whined

Sheriff didn't have the strength to compete with his whining and stubbornness, partly knowing he will eventually give in so he rolled his eyes and left the holding room, leaving him alone with Derek.

As soon as Sheriff left, Stiles turned to Derek to pick up where they left. He was eager to continue and Derek knew that.

"I know you want to say something. As do I, but..." Derek paused to choose the right words and the look he had made Stiles worry so he cut in.

"I do have something to say. It's pretty important so can I go first."

"Stiles..." Derek was getting impatient.

Stiles again was too enthusiastic to stop now "Ugh... Derek give me one reason not to do this right now."

"I'm not ready."

"Oh..." Stiles was not expecting that. He wanted to back off, but after thinking about it he frowned and continued "I'm sorry I don't know what you mean by that."

Derek was unsure of everything. Stiles' dad told him not to hurt Stiles, what if his feelings were wrong. It's better to think about it and then talk. If they poured every bit of their soul out and later find out that they was just exaggerating, they both can get hurt. He needed time to think, before this shit gets serious. He hoped Stiles could get that. "Can you just take it as it is."

Stiles was stubborn "No."

"I'm not ready to say or hear things that I later may have to ..." he didn't know how to end his sentence so he just shook his head. "I don't take this subject lightly."

Stiles groaned understanding, but he was extremely disappointed "So you need time to think."

"Yes."

"Sure I can't say just a few sentences?"

"No. This is as sudden for me as it is for you. I think you need to think this through too."

"This is so fucked up! We are clearly talking about it right now. Just not using the right words. Let just say what's on our minds and get it over with."

"Stiles that's my point, you can't take back something like that. Also I'm pretty sure you don't know what you are talking about. You need to think this through." Derek knew that what he said was about him but it didn't hurt Stiles to do it too, so he stayed with his statement.

"Only Derek fucking Hale can dictate and disapprove of things he hasn't even heard. I told you before, you can't say what I feel or do."

"I'm not telling you what to do." Derek tried to explain.

"Yes you are. You always are. I just want to say something."

"You are driving me crazy." Derek muttered. This was not going to end well.

"No shit! You are driving me insane! Why are you brooding over this..." Stiles wiggled his hand nervously in the air between them "it hasn't even happen. Usually people do or say something and then they regret or rethink or whatever. Then move on."

"Well I'm not people."

"Obviously..." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Just let me..."

"No." Derek shook his head getting angry

Stiles made some weird frustrated noises and shuffled around a bit. He needed to just say what was on his mind. But it needed to be short so Derek couldn't cut him off. He stepped closer.

"I feel..."

"No. Shut up!" he yelled now.

"I think we..."

"Shut the fuck up Stiles! Before I punch you in the face!"

Stiles rolled his eyes and felt that it was his last chance to yell something to him before Derek got too angry. So he quickly stepped closer and yelled "I love you!"

That surprised both of them. Stiles covered his mouth with his hands, like that will help somehow. He didn't want to say that, he wanted to say that he likes him. He did not want to say that at all. This was so bad and embarrassing, Derek was right this was not a good time. He couldn't run away, he had to suffer in this moment forever.

Derek felt the air disappearing from his lungs. Definitely not ready for that statement. He didn't meant it, or did he? How could he? Why? Too many weird thoughts ambushed his head. He couldn't look at Stiles afraid of what he may read of his facial expressions. He instead sat on his bed and rested his head on his hands, trying to block everything out. Before he started to feel guilty about this too.

* * *

Next few hours passed excruciatingly slow for Stiles. Derek was still sitting and not responding to anything, he was sure that he broke Derek. Who would have known that three little words can broke a wolf like that. Stiles was still embarrassed and tried to talk himself out of it multiple times but Derek didn't respond to him at all. He was glad that they had time to just be here, otherwise Derek would run away like he wanted to a few hours ago, now he was determine to work things out. But Stiles should have known that he was not that lucky.

"Okay boys you are free to go." the Officer came to their cells and opened them.

"What? So soon?" Stiles was horrified, he was going to lose Derek.

The Officer laughed "You started to like it here?"

"Um... No. Just that I didn't think we'd get out so early. "

"Well, we have a good lead and you have been here long enough. Go home Stiles." She smiled sweetly "Sheriff is waiting you two at his office."

Derek stood and walked next to Stiles but kept a distance. Stiles was more than worried now, Derek avoided any contact with him. Even his eyes were always looking at the air in front of him never turning to Stiles.

They walked into Sheriff's office, both looking like they have been in jail for years.

"Stiles your car is here, you will go straight home and stay there. Okay."

"Yes. Can I give Derek a lift?"

"Fine. But you are not stalling or staying anywhere. I will call to check. Got it."

"Yes."

"Now Stiles can you wait outside, I need to talk to Derek."

"Please don't do the talk. Not now." This was the last thing Stiles wanted Derek to have.

"Stiles do you want to go back to your cell? With out Derek this time." Sheriff raised his eyebrows.

"Nope. Sorry dude." He said to Derek and left the office.

"Derek, please take a seat."

He did and they both sat in silence. Sheriff was tired, so he rubbed his eyes and the back of his head every once in a while. Derek was still acting like a statue, not moving or even breathing. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, a part of him wanted Sheriff to yell at him.

"Derek I owe you an apology."

"W-What?" his voice cracked a little for staying silent for so long.

"You see that?" Sheriff pointed at a surveillance camera at the corner of the room.

"Shit! Sorry." Derek cursed when he realized what that meant. His talk with Stiles before interrogation was recorded.

"I figured you missed that."

Derek straightened himself and looked worried "I should apologize."

"I knew that something was off, especially when I saw the prints from the car. Stiles had some partials in very weird places, but yours were perfect and in two places. And when I saw the recording of your little talk before the interrogation... Anyway, lets try this story. You went inside the warehouse and Stiles was the one who went into the car, when you two discovered the body Stiles tried to wipe his prints. And when you heard the police come you went and placed your prints. Am I correct?"

Derek looked at the camera in the corner again.

"It's off." Sheriff responded to his look

Derek nodded "Yes."

"Now I have a question. Try to answer as honestly as possible. Why did you do it?"

He frowned, the Sheriff should know the answer to that "To protect him."

"Why?" Sheriff kept his eyes on Derek.

Derek realized the Sheriff now "You want to know if I did it because of guilt or because I care about him."

"Correct. But it's not the answer."

Derek didn't know how to answer "Can I say both."

"Yes, but I think we both know that is not true."

Derek nodded and reluctantly told the truth "It's not because of guilt."

Sheriff nodded in response "And that's why I owe you an apology. I misjudged you. I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry for putting your son in danger." He had to say it because the Sheriff was not fair to him. He has to get it that he should be yelling at him. How could he repay him for his kindness?

Sheriff nodded apparently just as uncomfortable with this situation as Derek was. "Thank you for protecting my son or trying to. Now go."

Derek stood to leave but decided to mention something he felt Sheriff would want to know. "I shouldn't say this, but I asked Stiles before why were you so nice to me at the interrogation. He said that you trust him and Stiles loves you for that. Later he mentioned that it would have been your wife, who would have given me the benefit of the doubt. Stiles noticed your effort and really appreciates it."

Sheriff was taken aback, he swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking "He talks to you about his mother?"

Derek didn't know how to answer to that. The answer was no, but seeing how Stiles talked about her, means that he would probably do it again. Sheriff took the silence as a yes.

"You are right, you shouldn't have said that. But thank you for doing it anyway." Sheriff cleared his throat and changed his tone "That doesn't mean we are not having the talk Hale. That will still happen.

Derek nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

Stiles was so nervous that he kept walking around the station. He fought the urge to eavesdrop. Finally Derek came from the office, Stiles almost ran into him.

"What happened? He didn't yell so this was something else. What was it?"

Derek didn't say anything, he kept his statue like act around Stiles, he didn't even look at him just walked towards the exit. Stiles had no other choice to follow him.

The whole drive to Derek's was silent. Stiles gave up after a couple a minutes of intense talking and questions. Hoping that the silence would urge Derek to speak, but it was Derek so that will never happen. When the car stopped Stiles was sure that Derek would jump out of the car and run away. Instead, for his surprise he stayed in his car. Stiles didn't dare to say anything, if Derek wanted to say something he would do it. Minutes passed, he tried to be patient but the lack of Aderal kept him more on edge than usual. Stiles couldn't take it.

"Derek..."

And then it happened, Derek stepped out of the car and left not saying a word.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was painfully slow for Stiles. In his mind everything was unsolved and wrong. This made him overly anxious and nothing helped him to calm down. What was more terrifying was the fact that the more he thought about saying those words the more they felt true. It was too early for an "I love you" but he felt a connection with him and it was so easy to talk to him about his mother. He can't do that with Dad or Scott. Then again he is just trying to back his words and not really thinking, what he really feels.

His distress got the better of him and he grabbed his phone and texted Derek countless of times. He didn't answer. Then he tried to call but it went straight to voice mail. On the third try he decided to leave a message.

_"Derek talk to me. Just pretend I didn't say anything. I'm sorry the words just came out of my mouth. They were unfiltered words and I would take them back if I could. I am taking it back. I just desperately wanted to tell you something, anything. Call me"_

Few minutes later Stiles tried again.

_"When I say unfiltered I mean that it was more like a brain fart. I didn't think about it before. I wanted to say I like you and then I said... um something else.I didn't mean it. Please just call me back."_

Stiles thought what he said, rethinking it over and over again. This situation was getting to nerve-racking to him so he called again.

_"You know what? Fuck you! I meant what I said. Man up and call me."_

Soon as he pressed the end button he called again.

_"Sorry. No. I don't know. You are making me bipolar you get that right? Instead of thinking what I really feel I keep thinking what you want to hear or can hear. If you could just talk to me I can relax and... You were right I needed to think this through. But I can't because you are being an asshole!"_

He ended his call and regretted it again, so he left his phone alone, for a while.

* * *

Stiles heard a motorcycle in front of his house and he knew that it was Scott. He didn't even bother to go downstairs knowing that he will march into his room. Soon enough he did.

"Dude?! What the fuck?!" Scott stormed inside, mouth open from surprise and shock.

Stiles already knew how fucked this situation was, he didn't need to replay it for Scott's sake. So he didn't even look at him just kept walking back and forth in his room like he had for an hour now.

"Stiles? What the fuck happened? Why does your dad think that you and Derek are dating?"

He kept walking and didn't say a word. Mainly because he didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that Scott wanted to say what's on his mind.

"Did Derek put you up to this? Did he murder someone and needed you to cover it up? Did he hurt you? I'm gonna go and kick his ass."

Stiles stopped "Really? You are going to kick Derek's ass..."

"Yeah."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's true?"

"What? That you are dating Derek?" Scott laughed "Yeah right."

Stiles just looked at his best friend blankly.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Scott's face turned from laughing to despair when Stiles' face didn't change "Derek?! Derek Hale?" Now it was Scott's turn to walk back and forth in his room.

Stiles sat on his bed and didn't really know, where to start explaining this shit.

"No, you are fucking with me." He kept walking "Derek? Are we thinking about the same Derek? No you are just... What the hell Stiles?"

"Can you sit? You are making me dizzy and I'm already too pumped up and anxious."

Scott sat on his chair and made a face "Why? Did you have sex with him?"

"What? No! Jesus Scott! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know? I can't stop thinking about it now."

"Stop!"

"I can't!"

"We are not dating." Stiles just said it so Scott would calm down.

"Oh, okay." He nodded relived "What happened then?"

"Nothing. We met and found a body, police came and they arrested us. We had to stay in jail and they found my prints, but they have a lead on the real killer so we are clear."

"I figured that much. I mean what happened with Derek?"

"He tried to protect me... Actually he did protect me and when my dad was interrogating me I didn't want the blame to fall on Derek so I lied. I told them that Derek is my boyfriend."

"I really fucked up your story then, when your dad came to ask me questions. It was early when he came and I was not ready for him or his questions. I tried to back you up..."

"No it's okay. It worked out. Thanks for trying."

"So... Derek is not your boyfriend then."

"No."

"Oh good." Scott exhaled and slumped on the chair.

"But I wish he was." Stiles confessed silently

"Umm.." Scott was too confused to function properly.

"I know what you think and I have some other stuff on my mind right now, so can you just pretend that you are okay with it."

"Do you really like him?"

"Yes."

"Does he like you?"

"That's complicated."

"Why? I think he did feel something but then I ruined it. Like I ruin everything."

Scott snorted "You annoyed him until he snapped?"

"Worse. I told him I love him."

"Wow. That's really subtle Stiles." Scott started to laugh.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is! You told an emotionally fucked up angry werewolf, who thinks that he doesn't deserve anything, that you loved him. I have no idea how you are still alive."

"It was pretty bad. He shut down, didn't talk to me or even look at me."

"Where is he now?"

"Home, I guess."

"You going to talk to him?"

Stiles shrugged "What is the point he doesn't talk back."

"So what? He will respond eventually."

"Maybe." He nodded a little "So are you okay with this?"

"With you and Derek?"

"It's not a thing, but yeah." Stiles couldn't look into Scott's eyes.

"I don't get why Derek but Stiles you are my best friend... I'll always be okay with you."

Stiles smiled feeling better now when he had somebody on his side.

Scott was still in his own mind puzzling "I really don't get why Derek..."

"So you are okay with me being into dudes, but Derek is where you draw the line?" Stiles was amused.

"It's Derek Hale!"

They both laughed and Stiles was glad he could tell Scott everything. He never doubted him for not supporting him but it was nice to know it for sure. In a few minutes Scott had to leave to meet Allison, but promised to help him with Derek. Stiles smiled at that, feeling like everything was back to normal. Until he checked his phone and it still showed zero notifications.

* * *

Stiles hoped to sleep at least 12 hours, but his mind kept bouncing from murder to Derek. He also kept checking his phone to see if Derek has answered, but nothing. When it was five in the morning he couldn't stay in his bed anymore. He went to his computer and started to search Lexi Sunners, hoping that that will take his mind off Derek.

Fifteen minutes later he found something. He knew that it was important so he sneaked down stairs to check out his dad's notes. He always brought work home and luckily he came home late so he knew that only his alarm would be able to wake him up. And that was in an hour so he had enough time. He went through his things until he found what he was looking for. But he didn't think this far ahead. What now? He is grounded and it's not like he can go and solve a murder. He went back to his bed and waited for his dad to wake up and go to work.

About an hour later Stiles was sitting in his car, in front of his house. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to check out what he found but he was already in trouble. Finally he decided that he is just helping to catch the killer, so in a way he is helping himself get out of this mess. That seemed like a good reason. He knew that he needed help, just in case.

He pressed the call button and waited, knowing he had to leave a message. "Derek, can we meet? I found something about the murder."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and for your support! New chapter tomorrow.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They both walked into Sheriff's office, clothes bloody, hands cuffed and heads lowered in shame waiting for the inevitable.

Soon enough the Sheriff looked up "Stiles? Derek? What the... ?" he was too shocked for an angry tone and face. Sheriff couldn't say more even if he wanted to because they were both guided to their cells. Again.

* * *

**14 HOURS EARLIER**

* * *

Derek heard his phone go off again, but he ignored it, too deep into his thoughts. He could only ignore his phone for a minute though, before he grabbed it and checked his messages. Some of the messages made him chuckle and he caught himself doing that like laughing was illegal or something. Stiles was one of a kind and Derek couldn't stop thinking about him. He believed Stiles when he told him that he didn't mean to say those three words. A the same time it was Derek's fault as well, he was the one who kept pushing him to shut up, he should know that it's nearly impossible. He forced Stiles to say something stupid and he did.

Now he had enough time to process everything. Stiles was right about him, he was too dependent on guilt that he saw negativity in everything. Including this development between them. He had to agree with one thing...only Stiles could match his crazy with his own.

Next to everything there was still something that was very true: he liked Stiles. A lot even. He felt something while they were fighting; it was like something inside him found its missing part. That frightened Derek. He madly wanted to feel it again, he felt lost without that feeling. So in his mind he tried to take Stiles's advice: act like nothing happened, start again. A little part of him suspected that Stiles did that a lot, act like nothing happened.

Derek couldn't sleep at all that night. He nearly called Stiles back a few times, but knew he should give him some time. He needed to think, once in his life he should think before he acts. It was after six, in the morning, when he received a call from Stiles and he almost answered it, but waited too long. As soon as he heard what he said he rolled his eyes "Stiles you fucking idiot!"

* * *

"We shouldn't do this." Derek said sitting on the passenger seat of his car. "I'm serious you are in enough trouble. Do you want to go to a real jail?"

"You don't have to come with me. I can do this by myself." Stiles bluffed.

He snorted "Sure you can."

"I'm even surprised that you came at all." That was an understatement, he was astonished that he showed up.

"Me too." Derek muttered.

Stiles knew better to push this subject at the moment. He didn't want Derek to leave him, not again. So this time he swore not to speak up first. Luckily he didn't have to wait long.

"Where are we going then? What did you find?"

"I found one of Lexi's friends blog and she wrote that she was visiting Beacon Hills with Lexi."

"Her friend?"

"Yeah, Anne something, and I search through my dad's documents and found out were they could have stayed. There are two places, one is pretty close."

"Is that where we are headed?"

"Yes."

Derek shook his head "Bad idea."

"That's a brilliant idea."

"How do you know that your dad hasn't been there already? Or that he isn't there right now"

"Because Lexi isn't really active on social media, they would have to physically track her friends down. Who by the way don't live here. If they even get to them and talk to her friends, they wouldn't know anything about it. It was a secret-surprise-get-over-Max-get-away or whatever she meant by that and it's only in her friend's blog."

"What about the place?"

"She didn't mention the place exactly, just described it. And her description matched only two of the cabins in Dad's lists."

"Lists?" Derek imagined that there were a lot of them and he was right.

"Yeah he has a list of hotels, camping sites, cabins and whatever, where she could have stayed."

Derek was impressed how quickly Stiles put all this together. But he couldn't figure out why was he so interested in this. "Did you even sleep?"

"Not really." He paused "but it wasn't because of that." He looked at Derek to see if this subject is still off the table.

Apparently yes "Tell me again why didn't you just tell your dad?"

"Yeah, it's not cool to hack into other people's private blogs."

"Jesus Stiles." Derek groaned "You said it was just a blog."

"Private-public who cares, it's on the internet so technically its public knowledge. To be honest if it's so easy for me to get that information it's not really private at all."

"Let me guess. Your dad doesn't agree."

"Well that depends..." Stiles was ready to explain but Derek interrupted

"Okay, I get it."

They were silent for a while, Stiles didn't dare to start anything and Derek was trying to figure out Stiles.

"Why are you doing this?"

Stiles frowned

"Her friend is probably dead and if not the police will deal with it."

Stiles didn't know what to say to a question like that "Same reason you checked it out the first time."

"I just checked out something I heard, I didn't do any research and most importantly I wasn't connected to the murder."

He couldn't see why Derek was questioning his motives in this "I can... We can help her. With that we can help the police and dad." he smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Derek muttered ending the conversation. He now knew why Stiles was doing this. Stiles was used to being ready to sacrifice everything for his friends and family that now he was doing it for anyone. He didn't think, he acted to keep his mind off his guilt. Eventually it will get him killed. If he would just deal with his guilt he wouldn't have to put on a mask, act like nothing has happened, like he was okay. Hard part was to make Stiles see it or admit it.

He had no idea how to bring this up with Stiles. He was in no position to say something like that to Stiles, because he was acting the same way.

* * *

They reached the first place quickly, it was a cabin deep in the forest next to a lake. They walked to the door together and just when Stiles started to knock on the door Derek stopped him.

"Call your dad."

"Why?"

"I smell blood and I can't hear anybody else besides us. If she is here, she is dead and we are done here."

Stiles nudged the door with his shoulder "Oh hey look, the door is open. Might as well look around. What if somebody needs our help."

"Stiles!" he pulled him away "I said that she is probably dead. We... You are not going in there."

Stiles fought back with words "Why? Because you can smell blood? How would that look on a police statement. Want to go ahead and tell them anything else after that?"

"For fuck sake Stiles stop..."

Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder eyes suddenly wide and full of fear "Oh shit..." he whispered in shock.

Derek turned around quickly, ready to protect or attack, whatever was necessary, but he saw nothing. There was nothing. He turned back to Stiles and saw him slip into the cabin.

"Stiles!" he growled and followed him inside. He caught up to him quickly and grabbed his elbow. "Don't you ever pull that shit with me again!" he was really angry that he lied to him like that.

"You are just pissed that I tricked you."

"That was not..." he yelled and then Derek exhaled suddenly controlling his voice "You didn't trick me." he will never admit that he actually did.

"Sure." Stiles chuckled sarcastically moving further in to the cabin.

Derek just stood in one place muttering curse words to himself. His anger was unmeasurable and he needed a minute calm down.

"You coming wolf boy?" Stiles did that on purpose and Derek knew it, his calming minute turned into a burst of anger.

"I'm going to rip you to million pieces until all what's left is just a pile of you." He said glaring at him.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you." Stiles smiled, feeling like everything was back to normal. He would have never thought that hearing these things made him feel good. He couldn't talk about their feelings so he enjoined what he could get.

"That's it. We are leaving." Derek walked to Stiles and was ready to pull or push him to get out of that cabin. Picking him seemed the best plan when he reached next to him. Put before he could get his hands on Stiles he pointed at something.

"Look!"

"Not falling for that anymore." Derek leaned to garb him but Stiles shuffled away by doing some odd movements that confused Derek.

"No. Those wires, cables and the toolbox." He moved to the living room trying the light switch and wasn't surprised when it didn't work.

"What?" Derek let him check it out, when he moved to the window to look outside and just when he was about to move the curtain Stiles cut in.

"Hey don't touch anything. It's a crime scene." He was half mocking and Derek didn't take it lightly "What I mean is that, what if they had somebody fix their electricity or something and he or she turned out to be a murderer. Because there is no electricity in here" he looked at Derek to get a response.

Derek was still glaring at him over the last remark.

"Jeez, lighten up. It was just a joke."

"Yeah we all know how you **love** joking so much."

Stiles didn't expect that from him, he wasn't sure if he used the word love purposely, but it sure felt like that. His cheeks were getting red and he turned quickly to leave the living room. Still embarrassed what he said to him yesterday. Stiles was so determined to leave the room, that when he turned to the kitchen he didn't pay enough attention and stumbled.

He didn't have anything to steady himself so he slipped, falling into the large pool of blood.

"Ew! EW! Not okay. I'm not okay. So not okay. Oh god! Double ew!" Stiles rambled around and while trying to get up he stumbled again. This time Derek was there to catch him and pull Stiles back to the living room, getting bloody as well when Stiles couldn't stay still and kept twitching. Derek checked if Stiles was hurt.

"You okay?"

"NO! I am covered in blood, I'm gonna be sick this is so gross. Oh god! So bad, so gross." Stiles was freaking out.

"It's just blood. Calm down." Derek was just a little amused, he would have laughed if the consequences weren't as serious he knew they would be.

"Calm down? It's a lot of blood and it's **on me**." He whined with a squeaky voice.

"Well it's not my fault that you can't walk a straight line."

"Well..." he started to fight back but he couldn't really say anything back at the moment "Yeah. Wait, no. If you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have been so out of it and stumbled."

Derek rolled his eyes, he didn't mean to say love in that sentence, but maybe he did, just a little bit. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

"No. Why would I have that?" he yelled frowning still freaked out.

"I don't know. Just figured that if you fall a lot you might have some extra clothes in your car." he responded the same way.

"Oh, I do actually." Stiles realized

Derek turned rolling his eyes, to get him his clothes "Just so you know I'm gonna kill you before your dad kills me because I have a feeling that we are going to end up in jail again. No way in hell we can clean this up. Might as well try. Just stay where you are."

"Wait."

Derek turned and walked back annoyed "What?"

"Where's the body?"

Derek frowned "It's not in the kitchen?"

"I didn't see it, I don't want to check." Stiles stated.

"Why should I.." Derek started to yell, but he didn't have the nerves to argue with him so he just dropped it and went to the kitchen careful not to step on the blood.

"She's there. Just at the other end." He walked back.

"How are you so calm with this? And why so much blood?" His back was turned to the kitchen, he really couldn't stand to see the sight.

"Head wound. Also some other important arteries were cut.. You don't want to know the details."

"Why was she murdered here? And Lexi in the warehouse?" Stiles said that more to himself to keep his mind off the blood.

"Maybe she got away? She had the car." Derek answered.

"Yeah..." Stiles started to think and realized he needed to look into his dad papers again. He had an idea, but Derek stopped his train of thought.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Derek yelled annoyed.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

He shook his head "I think the cops are coming."

"What?" Stiles squeaked

"So much for underestimating your dad." He looked at Stiles accusingly

Stiles got really nervous "Why aren't we leaving?"

"Really? We'll be in more trouble if we run. Look at yourself."

"Oh... Why did you tell me that?" Stiles was looking at his bloody clothes "This is so gross I can't even..."

"Unbelievable..." Derek couldn't believe the situation he was in or the feelings he had to that freaked out boy who kept making faces to mirror his disgust to the blood on him.

Stiles then remembered the first time they were in the same situation and sighed "We are so fucked."

"No Stiles. We are dead." Derek responded to Stiles, mentally preparing himself for the Sheriff's anger.

* * *

"Can you two dim wits explain to me, what the hell were you doing back here?!" The sheriff was yelling, even skipped the whole interrogation part. They were in their cells and the Sheriff just yelled at them.

"Stiles what part of stay home did you not get?"

Stiles wanted to answer, but knew that the question was rhetorical.

"You were sleeping two hours ago! How do you get yourself into these things? Do you want to go to jail?!"

"And you!" He pointed to Derek accusingly.

"I'm really sorry sir."

"Well sorry doesn't cut this time! Weren't you supposed to be the one with the brains in this relationship."

"Hey, not cool" Stiles cut in, a little hurt by the remark.

"Shut up Stiles" Sheriff turned to him for a second before moving closer to Derek "I thought we had an understanding."

"We did and I..."

"And you did what?" Sheriff paused for an answer but Derek knew that he didn't do enough. He was right to be mad at him. Sheriff figured as much and continued. "That's it. You can't see my son anymore. Or you Derek." he said the last bit looking at Stiles.

"Dad! It was not his fault! You can't do this." Stiles tried to fix things but just added fuel to the fire.

"Watch me. I would do a lot worse if he wouldn't be in his cell right now."

"Dad! No! I looked into the murder and I made him come with me, threating him that I would go alone if he didn't come with me." he was surprised how easily the lies were coming to him.

"Stiles I am already furious at you, don't make it worse. I will talk to you at home, if you ever get there."

"But it's true. Derek did everything he could..."

"I don't want to hear it Stiles... An officer will come to take your statements." With that he left the room.

"So much for dating you." Derek shrugged sarcastically looking at Stiles.

"Now you want to talk about it?" Stiles didn't get him, unless he was going to yell at him any second now.

"Yeah.. Why not? Let's talk. Just one problem" he now yelled at Stiles "I am so fucking mad at you I can kill you right now and not feel a thing."

"I figured that" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if you could obtain the skill to think things through, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't want to kill you." Derek was blowing off steam.

"Wow really? So we are officially back to the threats and sarcasm." Stiles just said that to say something.

"We were never off them. And you are the one who keeps doing it." Derek sighed deeply after saying that.

Stiles knew that he deserved this but Derek wasn't so angry before so it had to be something else. He moved closer to him "What's wrong?"

Derek noticed the change of Stiles's tone and answered honestly "Your dad."

Stiles was surprised at the reason "He will get over it, eventually. He always does."

"With you yes. You are his son. We had an understanding and ..." Derek shook his head looking down sadly "I respect your dad and I thought I was ready for his fury, but I wasn't. Mostly because he is right, I let him down. I keep doing that. I hoped that with you... that with your dad it would be different."

Not in a million years Stiles could have predicted what Derek just said, it made sad. "I was the one who let everyone down. Don't blame yourself again."

"Stiles, every man makes his own choices. As did I and now I have to live with the consequences." he nodded to himself like he already accepted it.

"This is my fault, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"You never do." Derek looked into his eyes, not accusing just saying "I get, why you do this though. Why you jump into action ready for everything, ready for problems, rejection, pain, for death."

Stiles frowned getting defensive "Are we talking about me or you?"

"That's my point." he started again.

"What is?" Stiles cut in.

"If you would let me talk I would explain it to you." his tone was on the border of getting annoyed.

Stiles tightened his lips showing that his lips were sealed.

"You don't want lose anybody. That's why you are having nightmares and ..."

Stiles snorted "Keep going Sherlock."

"Can I finish my fucking point before you tear it down with your bullshit?" he was clearly annoyed now.

Stiles shrugged "I thought you finished."

Derek glared and the continued softly "Fact that you are ready to die for somebody and you don't want to lose anybody makes a dangerous combination. Now you are so used to running into danger that you don't even notice it. You are in this mess for nobody. You do this to distract yourself."

"I already know I'm fucked up, no need to tell me what I know." he was defensive again.

"Jesus Stiles I'm gonna hit you. Do you have to interrupt me all the time?"

"I thought you finished! Why are you lecturing me about this? Whats your point?"

"My point was gonna be that we..."

"Wait." Stiles stopped him again eyes wide.

Derek sighed in frustration and walked away, mainly to resist the urge to hit Stiles. Why is he even trying? He could never say what he really wanted to say.

"Are you expressing your feelings...about us?" Stiles was grinning hoping that this talk was taking another direction.

Derek shook his head "You are doing it again."

"What?"

"You are not thinking! By saying this sentence with that grin... Do you really think that it will encourage me to speak if I was talking about that matter? What if I don't finish my thought and you will never know what I wanted to say or maybe admit."

Stiles was impatient "What were you going to say?"

"Yeah, good luck figuring that out without me." Derek crossed his hands.

"No! You can't do that."

He shrugged "Like your dad said, watch me."

Stiles gave up sighing "I get it! You can..."

"No you don't. If you would just shut the fuck up and think."

Stiles was too curious to know what Derek was going to say. So he paused to think. "Okay I think I get it."

Derek rubbed the back of his head still annoyed "Stiles you were silent less than a minute."

"I think fast. What am I supposed to do?"

"Think again?"

"I did."

"Oh god you are killing me." Derek shook his head tiredly.

"No I understand what you are saying." Stiles was serious now "I had to feel the consequences last night when you didn't respond to my calls or texts. Feel it every time I fail my dad, when I failed my mom."

"You are not failing anybody." Derek stepped closer "I don't want you to act like everything is okay. I don't want you to do stupid shit like this just because you are not dealing with your guilt. "

"Look who is talking." Stiles snapped back at him

"I know." Derek sighed again. He had no right to say this to Stiles. He was way worse. Luckily Stiles continued.

"I am not acting like I'm fine. I am fine. I do those things because I want to help, not because to keep my mind from thinking."

"Really? What about your mom? What about your dad's face yesterday morning? Admit it. You keep putting on a mask and run off to save somebody, like you have to prove something. Just to avoid your own shit." Derek knew he had to piss him off a little bit.

"Fuck you."

"Oh seems like someone has discovered anger. Welcome to my world. It's just one step higher from your crap." Derek turned away from him, but Stiles grabbed Derek's elbow through the bars and pulled him against the bars.

Derek wasn't surprised and let it happen, he saw himself in him "You want to hit me now for saying the truth? I would if I were you." Derek taunted him.

Stiles didn't answer, his hand was still holding his elbow.

"Go ahead. Don't think just do it." Derek mocked him with his last sentence, placing himself closer and between the bars. Making easier for Stiles to hit. "Go ahead! Do it!"

Stiles was mad, but not at Derek, because what he said was true. But he can't change himself in a few seconds or admit to every thing, so he did what he wanted to do for a long time now.

He grabbed Derek and kissed him.

* * *

******Hope you liked it, a little too much drama this time. Sorry, I'll make it up to you with the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, I'll update tomorrow. :)**

**Oh and thanks Maddythedino, for making me laugh. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He grabbed Derek and kissed him.

Stiles was holding both of his arms, at the same time pulling him closer and holding him tightly. His fingers were glued to Derek, afraid to be pulled away any second. He was annoyed that the bars were on their way but that slipped his mind the moment their lips touched. Stiles didn't really think this trough, like . When his lips touched his, Stiles felt a shudder go through his body, he pressed harder wanting more and was a little disappointed that Derek was like statue. What Stiles didn't realize was that Derek didn't move away, he was still there. Stiles parted his lips a bit to move in again, this time the statue moved. Derek put his hands through the bars on Stiles's lower back and grabbed him closer, hands moving on his back. He felt Stiles smile a small smile on his lips when he did that. Derek wanted more not really thinking just feeling. Derek had a sudden urge to bend the bars that were on his way, because he couldn't get close enough. Their lips smashed together again in full passion and Stiles was over the moon about this so he couldn't help to touch his lip with his tongue. Showing that he wanted more.

That almost broke Derek, he felt something inside him woke up. He couldn't control it and it scared him. He breathed out like he was out of breath and put a hand on Stiles' chest, pushing him away, when he stepped away at the same time. The push wasn't harsh but it wasn't gentle either. Derek tuned his back to Stiles and walked to the other end of the cell, slouching on the bars.

Stiles was sure he couldn't even reach his lips before he hit him or pushed away, but he didn't. He kissed him and Derek let him. He kissed back. Stiles stood there eyes closed still in the moment, not really caring that the kiss had ended and Derek did push him away eventually. Stiles had thought about kissing him and it wasn't even close to how mind blowing it really was. Stiles smiled a small smile and opened his eyes to the reality.

"You okay?" Stiles asked silently waiting for Derek to move or something.

Derek didn't answer and stayed where he was.

"Please don't shut me out again?" Stiles noticed a pattern in Derek's responses to him when he went over the line.

Derek still didn't answer.

"Oh come on! Please don't do this. If you want me to apologize I can do that. Should I apologize? I'm sorry then." Stiles really didn't want to be here with a silent Derek like the last time so he just said everything what was on his mind "I just really wanted to do that and you were right there... I mean you kissed me back, it's not like you don't want this. Right?" Stiles frowned but continued to think loudly "Am I imaging this? Why did you kiss me back then? You do want this... Am I pushing myself on you?" Stiles's voice started to go higher

"I'm fine." Derek said silently to stop him, but with enough voice so Stiles could hear him.

Stiles calmed down, but Derek answered the first question he asked. Since then he asked a lot more important questions. He didn't really care if he was okay, he wanted to know if he still liked him. He was freaking out. "Um okay, what about the other questions?"

"Which one? There were at a lot of them." Derek turned around, his back resting on the bars. He was as far from Stiles as possible, eyes wary.

Stiles could have sworn that he saw a hint of red in Derek's eyes. But didn't want to bring it up. "Okay... the last one. The last question. Am I pushing myself on you?"

"Yes you are." Derek's look softened so did his body.

"But..."

"You are saying that you aren't? Last time you said you loved me, this time you kissed me... I'm concerned what's going to happen next." Derek said lightly.

He blushed thinking about the next time "Okay, I am a little straight forward." Stiles admitted.

Derek chuckled "A little."

Stiles frowned at his response "You have some serious mood problems, I don't get you. I don't know what to do or say."

"**You** don't know? Try to imagine feeling this roller coaster." Derek snorted but understood Stiles.

"Usually when you are too nice or happy you are going to yell at me. So any second now..." Stiles looked at his imaginary hand watch.

Derek chuckled feeling a lot clearer, he walked back to Stiles and took his and in his. "I just need to clear my head. I'm not going to yell." he turned his head to the side a bit, thinking "Well that depends, do you have anything stupid to say or do."

Stiles froze at his touch and barely got the words out "No." Derek was looking at him, not glaring or angry just looking at him, that made Stiles feel wanted. He was determined to stay there forever.

"Good." Derek stated and pulled his hand so Stiles would end up against him. He touched Stiles's neck with the other hand, then moving to his cheek. Stiles leaned into Derek's hand, closing his eyes. The sight of that made Derek smile and he rested his head on his forehead. Derek's hand moved to the back of his neck to nudge him in for another kiss. This time it was much slower, Derek was taking in every second. First he just brushed his lips against him and then kissed him softly. Stiles was so intoxicated by the movement that he forget about his arms. He now rediscovered them and placed them on his chest, moving up to his neck to deepen the kiss. Derek didn't stop him, he wanted this as much as Stiles did, if not more.

"Okay boys, break it up!" the officer walked in and disturbed them.

Stiles sighed against Derek when he pulled his lips away, turning to the officer "Really bad timing"

"I think I gave you enough time." She stated and winked at the boys.

Derek smiled gratefully and Stiles was shocked "You were... Please don't tell dad.

The officer handed them some clothes "You need to change and then give me your statements" he opened the cells "Let's go."

Derek and Stiles changed a look before they followed the officer, letting each other know that they were going to continue later.

* * *

"From the beginning." The sheriff sat down and opened her notebook.

Stiles looked at Derek for a second and started "I couldn't sleep so I searched some info about the victim. I found his friends blog."

"Was her name Anne Thompson?"

"I know that it was just Anne." Stiles was telling the truth.

"Her blog was private."

Stiles made a face "Not really."

The officer sighed like his dad would "Okay, then what."

"I searched through some of my dad's work papers and found out two locations, to check. So when my dad left in the morning I went to my car and called Derek."

The officer looked at Derek now "Stiles called me but I couldn't pick up so it went to voice mail. He said that he found something."

"And you just met him to go and check out a place probably connected to a murder investigation?"

Stiles cut in "I made it clear that I would have gone with or without him. I knew he would come, if I stated it like that."

"And why is that Mr. Hale?"

Derek didn't like how Stiles was trying to help him "He was going to do something stupid so I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to get himself killed."

The officer frowned at that and Stiles didn't like it.

"We got to the cabin and went inside." Derek continued.

Stiles interrupted "The door was open."

"Yes. And we walked in and looked around. Stiles fell in the blood and freaked out. Few minutes later the police was there."

"Why are your clothes bloody."

Stiles started to answer for Derek but the officer stopped him with her look. "I helped Stiles, but he was freaking out and couldn't stay still."

"Okay. One problem."

"What?" Stiles was alert

"Timeline doesn't fit. You make it seem like you were there for under 10 minutes. But if I do my calculations it should have been longer. What were you doing there for so long?

"We were arguing."

"About what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "I wanted to go inside and look around, Derek wanted to leave. Argument."

"Okay." The officer nodded "Anything else?"

"No that was pretty much it." Stiles was glad that this is over.

"Mr. Hale? Anything to add?" officer turned to Derek and Stiles did not like it. Something was wrong.

"No." Derek shook his head

"Okay. I'm going to ask some questions then." officer looked at his notes.

Stiles has sat too long and he was getting twitchy from being in one place too long. "Why aren't you talking to us separately? And where's dad?"

"I am asking the questions Stiles."

"Yeah sorry."

Officer turned to Derek again "Mr. Hale were where you last night?"

"Why are you asking him that?" Stiles cut in.

"Stiles, if you are going to interrupt me one more time, I'll need you to leave this room."

"Sorry."

"Mr. Hale?"

"I was home."

"Can someone verify that?"

"No. I don't think so. I didn't see my sister, she was probably out."

"Your sister said that she didn't see you. Did you speak to anyone? Maybe someone saw you?"

"No, Stiles dropped me off at my place and I stayed there until the morning. I didn't answer any calls."

"Okay. Thank you both." he left the room without a smile. Stiles was getting used to her smiling and being nice, she didn't understand what changed. Maybe they were back to the idea that Derek had something to do with it.

Derek noticed the change in Stiles, he placed his right arm on his back and moved it around to reassure Stiles. "She is just doing her job."

Stiles shook his head "Something is different." Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, seeking comfort and got what he needed.

They had to wait a few minutes until the Sheriff stepped in, with that Derek removed his hand from Stiles and moved his chair a little further

"Dad!" he was happy to see him, but frowned and turned to Derek. He didn't get the sudden rejection.

"I never get it if you are sucking up or trying to be respectful." Sheriff responded to the sight, sitting on a chair.

"Derek doesn't suck up to people, Dad." Stiles tried to make this clear to his dad, because he knew how much his approval meant to Derek.

"Officer said that you are responding for the both of you."

"Sorry, I can't help it." he changed the subject quickly "Did you tell the officer to be mean to us? She was so nice and the minute we stepped into his room it was like you asked the questions."

"Stiles, this is a serious investigation. We need to be objective." Sheriff tried but knew his son is going to figure it out.

"You did didn't you. We'll you freaked me out, is something wrong?"

Sheriff understood Stiles "The victim was killed last night around 11.30 PM. Stiles, I am your alibi, because I saw you at home. So you can go home."

"What about Derek?"

"He doesn't have a solid alibi, but he doesn't have any other link with either of the murders so he can go too."

"Thank you sir." that was supposed to be thanks for everything and the Sheriff understood by nodding.

"Problem is that we can't find the real murderer. That puts you two in danger."Sheriff sighed uncomfortably "Now I am still pissed off." he looked at Stiles "but I have to stay late tonight. So Derek. Can you stay with Stiles until I get home. I can't have him running around again."

"Yes, sir." Derek saw that this was another chance to prove himself, he was more than grateful for it.

Sheriff nodded again and turned to Stiles who had a huge grin on his face. Derek noticed his grin too and they both glared at Stiles.

"What? Do I have to hide my happiness? I won't do it." Stiles didn't stop grinning.

"Fine. Stiles, there are rules..." Sheriff started but changed his mind "You know what no..."

Stiles turned serious "Sorry, Dad. I know the rules, we will stay home and nothing will happen. Calm down."

"I am already regretting this." he muttered walking out of the room.

* * *

They ate dinner together and even cleaned up after each other. Stiles had a plan in his head what included talking about making things official and then making out as long as possible. He had this plan since he grinned in the interrogation room. Derek was nervous at keeping himself under control. He had a need inside of him that wanted to around and with Stiles all the time. If he just followed the new urge, he would be having sex with him right now. He should ask Stiles if sex was in the rules Sheriff mentioned, it probably was, but didn't hurt to ask.

Soon as they reached to Stiles's bedroom, Derek turned into a statue realizing that he could not control himself "I should go."

"What you just got here." Stiles really wanted his plan to go into motion.

"Um.. yeah."

Stiles frowned softly "I don't get it? You are so hot and cold all the time."

"Hot. Every minute. Every fucking minute." Derek confessed quickly, almost slurring his words.

Stiles shrugged "I don't see a problem here."

"I should go."

Stiles licked his lips and started to argue back, but before he could do anything Derek kissed him. When he pulled away Stiles looked at him eyebrows high.

"You shouldn't do that." Derek answered him, still standing close, voice low.

"Do what?" Stiles licked his lips again not getting it, but when he saw Derek's eyes on his mouth he knew. So he did it again, slowly, deliberately.

Derek growled deeply "This is dangerous."

"I like dangerous." Stiles whispered back, eyes wild.

With that statement Derek had Stiles pinned against the door they just walked in, bodies touching and his lips against Stiles's neck. Derek kept kissing his neck avoiding his lips for a reason. Stiles moaned, involuntarily grinding himself against Derek. He wasn't sure how far they should take this, but at that moment he wanted everything as fast as possible. Derek moved his lips a little higher and Stiles got his hands under Derek's shirt. He felt Derek smile near his ear, for him that was a green light so he tugged at his shirt and took it off. Bodies crashing together again missing the heat. This time Derek went straight for the lips and started to take Stiles's clothes off. Until his phone rang.

Stiles said between kisses "Fuck it."

But Derek pulled away "It's probably your dad."

Stiles groaned in frustration and took the call.

"Hi dad! We are at home." Stiles kept looking at Derek, thinking what he will do to him when this call is over. That made him miss some things his dad mentioned "What? Are you sure?" the worry in Stiles's voice made Derek move closer "Okay. Bye." Stiles took his phone from his ear and stared at it.

"We have to go back to the station."

"Now? Why?" Derek moved to get his shirt.

Stiles was still too shocked to look anywhere beside his phone "Somebody told the station that they saw us kill Lexi and Anne."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked the Sterek moments. :)**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter will be uploaded in 2 days.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Stiles started the car, worried, what his Dad might say in the station. It was mostly his fault and he didn't want anyone else suffer because of him. He couldn't keep his mind off it like he usually could so he tried something different.

"I am really worried that somebody will suffer because of me." he said silently.

Derek couldn't believe how open Stiles was about this. He tried he's best now not to push him away "Who?"

"You, dad... I don't know."

"I started this shit so don't worry about me." Derek knew that this wasn't enough to reassure Stiles so he had a plan "I am the one person who understands your guilt... so can we agree on something? That we can't feel guilty about each other."

Stiles thought about it, a little too long because Derek couldn't stand the silence.

"We will be doing each other a favour."

Stiles liked it but frowned "I can't just not..."

"Neither can I but if one of us can, the other should too. What if I tell you that starting now I'm accepting my mistakes with you and don't hold it against myself."

Stiles snorted "I would say that you are full of shit."

Derek glared, but continued on with his point "But if it would be true... Don't you want to give me the same freedom? Think about it."

"So we both just drop the whole fault thing, when it comes to us." he was liking the idea.

"Yes, just us. I can't do more." he said honestly, he could barely do this with Stiles.

"Fine, but you have to promise to hold on, on your deal."

"Yes. We are going to need some time to get used to it though"

"No shit." Stiles paused "So if you go to jail, because of me.." he started to think loudly

"No. I go to jail because shit happened and you can be sad, that I am there, but you can't beat yourself up because of it. I couldn't live with that knowledge."

Stiles smiled, because he liked the deal. Not because it would be easier on him, but because it would be easier on Derek. He saw through his plan, but knew he would keep up his part of the deal. Because he would too. "Deal."

Derek smiled "Deal."

Stiles started to think about his dad again and noticed something "I feel better." he turned to Derek.

"Me too." he then shifted in his seat "I mean I want to rip your clothes off and go to the back seat with you, but other than that I am good. "

"Fuck..." Stiles groaned low "Did you have to say it out loud?"

"Well no, but I hoped that stating it, would make it better."

"Did it?"

Derek opened the window to get some cool air "Nope"

* * *

"Dad?" they both arrived to the Sheriff's office.

"Take a seat boys."

"Well?" Stiles was impatient.

"We got an anonymous call. And he was too correct and interested in you for my liking. Caller described you two arriving in the warehouse with the first victims car."

"Was he specific?" Stiles was curious

"Very, he gave us the exact time, and gave a good description of your appearances at the warehouse." Sheriff paused "With the second murder..." Sheriff sighed

Derek caught on "He only saw me at the cabin."

"Because I have an alibi." Stiles understood "Then the caller must be the murderer, to be that specific and know so much for this lie."

"The lie is too perfect, there is no grey area." Derek continued

"I thought I was the Sheriff?" The Sheriff looked at the boys amused, but still annoyed for interrupting. "The second claim was for Derek only, he said he saw you go in the cabin and even heard somebody scream."

"Why would he call to say that? The police would understand immediately that it wasn't a real call."

"We, as a police station, have to take it somewhat seriously." Sheriff answered, but agreed with his son.

"So then just to get more time if the police are concentrating on us?" Derek offered.

"Probably. I don't know." Stiles frowned "Something is wrong."

The Sheriff got a phone call and while he talked to the phone Stiles turned to Derek.

"I can't figure it out and it's driving me insane." Stiles was twitchy.

Derek didn't understand the sudden need to prove himself "You don't have to know everything Stiles."

"If I am not good at figuring things out then I'm useless."

"Stiles that's not true."

"You are just saying that. And it's fine, I'm just having a moment." Stiles shook his head and rubbed his face like he wanted to get something off him, after that he was back to himself and smiled a small smile to Derek. Like they never had this conversation.

Derek couldn't believe what he just saw "And I thought I was fucked up." he muttered and that made Stiles laugh.

Sheriff got off the phone and Stiles was anxious to know what happened. "So?"

"They found an abandoned car that probably belonged to the murderer." Sheriff stood up and took his coat "Stay here and don't touch anything." he said sternly and walked to the door.

Stiles ran in front of him "Can we come with you?"

Sheriff glared at Stiles and his stupid question.

Stiles tried again "Pretty please?" he smiled and batted his eyelashes

Sheriff rolled his eyes "You are not coming anywhere Stiles, now sit down."

Stiles stared his dad for a second and decided to push the boundaries using some extreme measures "If you leave us here we are going to have sex in your office." he stated it so matter-of-factly that both Derek and Sheriff didn't really grasp the sentence until a few seconds later.

"What?!" Derek spurted in shock.

Sheriff shouted "Jesus, Stiles!"

He was amused at their responses, "Okay maybe not, but can you go with that thought? I think the only way to save yourself, is to take us with you." Stiles couldn't help to hide his victory grin.

Sheriff mumbled something to himself and left the door open, showing that they can come with him. Stiles beamed at that and turned to Derek to share his victory. Derek glared at him and followed the Sheriff.

"Oh come on, Derek!" Stiles followed him quickly "Now we can go with him."

"I am mentally punching you in the face." Derek grumbled still walking. He was pissed because he said something like that to his father, but the bigger reason was that he already wanted some alone time with Stiles and this was not helping. At all.

"Don't you want to go with my dad? I just needed something to tell him so he would take us. That kind of popped into my head. Not sure why. Actually... I know very well why..."

Derek stopped suddenly making Stiles stop and shut up. He made sure that nobody could hear him and turned to Stiles, eyes wild "What if I really wanted to have sex with you in his office?"

Stiles froze and stuttered "Umm... I-I didn't... We c-can..."

Derek snorted "Doesn't feel good doesn't it. Getting suddenly blind sided."

"Wait, you weren't serious." Stiles was still trying to clean his mind of the images he was getting from his statement.

"Guess we will never find out." Derek shrugged and walked out of the station. Smiling to himself, when Stiles couldn't see him.

* * *

"Is nobody speaking to me!?" Stiles whined in the back of the police car.

Sheriff frowned "Derek what's he talking about?"

"I have no idea, sir." Derek played along.

"Yeah, really funny. Also why do I have to sit in the back?" he looked around. "I'm pretty sure I called shot-gun."

Sheriff still ignored Stiles "Derek do you like football?"

"Very much."

"There is a game on this week, if you want to come."

"I would like that, sir. Thank you." Derek wasn't expecting that and hoped whole heartedly that the Sheriff meant it.

Stiles was glad that the atmosphere wasn't hostile but this was ridiculous. "What is happening? When did you two started bonding?!"

"Since you weird interest to end up in jail." Sheriff stated

"Or dead." Derek added.

"Yeah." Sheriff agreed with Derek.

Stiles slumped against the seat "Ugh... I can't even be mad. I hate this."

Both the Sheriff and Derek smiled a bit at Stiles's answer. Derek wasn't sure why this moment happened, but he was very grateful that it happened.

* * *

Car was left in the woods, covered in branches probably to hide it, but it was done very badly and hastily. The sheriff didn't allow them to come close but didn't tell them to stay in the car either. He wanted to but Stiles was grinning in the back seat, when they arrived so he ordered them to get out of the car. Stiles was like a meerkat trying to see or notice something from a far. There were other cops too and they were made clear, to secure the area, bag everything suspicious and keep Stiles snooping around. He still tried to sneak off to get closer, but every time he tried Derek pulled him back.

Finally Stiles noticed something. "Look!"

"What?"

"That towel they pulled out of the bag. It's blue. Only one hotel has blue towels like that. I remember the place when I searched for the cabin. That's probably the place he is staying."

Derek nodded impressed again, how Stiles could remember a useless fact like that.

"Let's go." Stiles was ready to get in action.

Derek stated flatly "How? Your car is in the station."

"Oh yeah. Well let's get a ride. Then take my car and check it out." With that Stiles looked around again.

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed him by his elbow, he pulled Stiles until they reached his father. The Sheriff was ready to repeat that they can't be so near to the car and yell at the officers for letting them so close, but he saw the look on their faces.

"Tell him what you told me." Derek let go of him.

Stiles glared at Derek now "The towel. It's from a hotel, I think that the murderer is staying there."

"Well, we can check it out. Okay. Get in the car, I'll finish up and then we'll go.

Derek and Stiles walked away. Stiles was socked how dad responded to his idea, in his mind he always shuts him down. The thought that his dad is maybe hopefully impressed, not annoyed. Stiles smiled at that, loving his father even more. Derek didn't want them to go to that hotel. He had seen enough danger around Stiles and his father. Part of him wanted to go first, check it out and then go with them. Just so there wouldn't be anything unexpected. Derek also wanted to continue what he and Stiles had put on hold. He kept imagining a time when they were alone, and wouldn't be disturbed. His mind fas full of everything and he couldn't choose what to think or do.

They reached the car and this time Derek sat in the back of the police car, next to Stiles.

"Thanks but you don't have to be here for my sake. I know you don't have any good memories being here." Stiles stated truthfully.

"Well, it's about time to make good ones then." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. He moved his hand on Stiles's neck and pulled him closer, knowing that they don't have long, until the Sheriff comes to the car. Stiles was surprised but indistinctly moved his body closer and melted into the kiss. He placed on of his hands on Derek's waist, slowly edging to move under his shirt. Derek didn't mind, but he heard his dad come so he pulled away moving further from him. That left Stiles hot and bothered and he really didn't know how much of this he could take. Every fucking time something has interrupted them and he had to rethink to get back his brain and function in his limbs. What made him pissed off was that for Derek it seemed effortless, like he could pull off any second like nothing happened.

Derek felt that Stiles was anxious, he wasn't sure why. He figured he had enough time to ask "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Stiles repeated him amazed and annoyed "I'm really horny now, that's what's wrong." he almost shouted the last part.

Derek understood him now, but couldn't believe that Stiles thought that it was just him. He was extremely horny since their first kiss, he was about to say this to him, but the Sheriff got in the car. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Stiles answered trying to keep his mind on the case, not on the hot piece of ass, sitting next to him.

* * *

It was pretty late when they got there. The hotel manager said that they only have one room rented out around the day of the first murderer. Derek heard nothing from the room or noticed anything dangerous so he let Sheriff do his thing. They entered the room cautiously, Sheriff took a stroll in the room and the called it in. He was sure that this belonged to the murderer.

Derek sniffed the room. "The scent is similar to the one in the cabin. I didn't think about it before, because there wasn't any in the warehouse."

Sheriff nodded "Yeah I think that he didn't really plan to kill Lexi in the warehouse, and he stayed in the cabin longer. That's way you can probably smell it."

Derek frowned so Sheriff explained "The murderer went into the cabin planning to murder the both of them. That was hours before you found the body in the warehouse. Lexi probably escaped and he followed. He killed her there, came back to the cabin and didn't kill Anne until the next night."

"What happened to Anne?" Stiles noticed a hole in the story.

"We don't know yet. She was probably tied down, when Lexi escaped. We saw the marks on her hands and legs. But I don't want to speculate what happened after that."

Stiles shredded at the idea. A whole day with a cold-blooded murderer.

They walked around and Derek found some tools next to the chair, that belonged to the same toolbox Stiles pointed out in the cabin.

"He acted as a electrician." Derek stated to himself, proud this time that Stiles was right.

"How did you know that?" Sheriff asked

"Stiles figured it out." Derek answered quickly not wanting the credit come to him.

The Sheriff smiled at Stiles and he grinned in return "That's my boy."

The room was neat and pretty empty. They found a laptop, but couldn't get through the password. What freaked Stiles out was a bag next to the window filled with different clothes and accessories. That meant that he would be hard to catch. "He disguises himself a lot."

Derek and Sheriff turned and Stiles continued "The clothes in this bag wouldn't belong to one guy, too many different styles. Pretty sure there are some fake facial hair kits or something."

"I noticed that too." Sheriff nodded approvingly. "There are some wigs and contact lenses in the bathroom."

Stiles wanted to look so he stepped to the bathroom. He saw a towel missing and smiled that he was right. It was good, to place a found towel to its rightful place, even when it was in his mind. bathroom itself was also empty except the counter. There was a blond wig and a one with long black hair, that meant that his real color should be brown, or not. Something was wrong. This seemed like a smart criminal, why the call, why the badly hidden car? Most of all why was the room full of clues?

"Okay boys, let's go. I already called it in and it's best if I can get that laptop to the station." Sheriff moved to the door and Derek followed, Stiles was still staring. Waiting for the answer to hit him.

"Stiles?"

"Yes, sorry." he came out of his daze "Let's go."

* * *

"I'll drop you off at the station and then you can take your car to home." Sheriff told Stiles on the ride back.

"Can Derek stay the night?" Stiles asked quickly "I mean you are working tonight and he could stay on the couch. He does have better senses than me, so if something happens he will be alert and ready. Also I am pretty sure the murderer will freak out if he saw a werewolf in the house."

Derek chuckled at the ability Stiles had with words. How could anybody say no to that.

Sheriff hated when Stiles did that. Propose something and bring out all the pros on that argument. That made denying nearly impossible. "Fine. You got a point there, but there are still rules."

"We know, we know." Stiles stopped listening after he hear the word fine.

"I'll be calling to check on you." Sheriff tried to get his son to pay attention again but it was pointless."Are you okay with this Derek?"

"Him getting what he wants or staying the night?" Derek smiled and the sheriff chuckled.

"This time staying the night."

"Yes. Thank you, sir."

Sheriff nodded and looked at Stiles through the mirror, who gave him a grateful smile.

* * *

Before driving straight home they stopped by at a pizza place to get some food. They were eager to go home so take out seemed the best idea.

"So two large pizzas?" Stiles said to Derek looking at the menu at the wall.

"We both haven't eaten all day and I'm a werewolf." Derek said flatly.

"Your right." and with that Stiles ordered four large pizzas plus any snacks they had.

When they reached home, they didn't even bother to go to the kitchen, they were tired and hungry. Stiles saw how Derek sniffed the pizzas the whole ride home. He was impressed that he didn't eat one on the way home. So the minute they got inside Stiles moved to the living room and switched the tv on, Derek placed the boxes on the table, then slumped on the couch. Stiles got some drinks and then they ate most of their food in one go, watching something stupid on the tv.

They were both tired, because of the sleepless night they had before so it wasn't suprising that they dozed off on the couch. Stiles fell asleep first and Derek thought quite some time what would be the right thing to do. He first wanted to pick him up and take him to his room, but was worried that it would wake him. Finally he settled that staying there was the best solution, he shut off the tv, then he moved Stiles so he was more comfortable and then just placed himself next to him. The couch wasnt big but there was enough room if he pulled him closed, which he did the second he was next to him.

Derek was sure that this night will end up with them making out but he was glad it didn't. The closeness and comfort they had with each other was something Derek had longed for a long time. He was more that happy how things turned out. They have a mutual attraction to each other and an understanding when it came to guilt. There were lot to discuss, but maybe they didn't need to talk things out. Things were fine, no need to fuck them up. Maybe after the investigation they could reopen the whole discussion how fucked up they both are. But right now, Derek planned to enjoy the moment he had with Stiles.

Stiles woke up an hour later, he was surprised that he wasn't in his room and worried that Derek left. But he felt a hand on his stomach and a hot body on his back. He pulled away a bit to look at the person next to him. Stiles saw something he has never seen before, Derek was sleeping and his face was completely relaxed. Derek looked happy, or at least Stiles thought so. He had an urge to kiss those calm lips, but found out that the moment wasn't worth it. He felt safe and immensely comfortable in this place that he couldn't imagine falling asleep without him. That was a problem for tomorrow. He snuggled closer, waking something in Derek to do the same. Stiles smiled when he felt Derek's nose and lips brush against his neck and he fell back asleep, hoping he could do that every night starting today.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! New and chapter in 2 days.**

**Did you like it? Let me know what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was early in the morning when the Sheriff stepped into his home, tired from his long shift. He put his things away and checked the couch to see if Derek stayed. In his mind he had thoughts of finding the couch empty and his sons bed too full. It didn't occur to him, to find his son on the couch wrapped around Derek's hands. He sighed at that site. Every part of his mind wanted to reject Derek, and the whole relationship they had. In his head Derek was this troubled werewolf who seemed too full of himself. Derek seemed too mysterious and proud. Now when he has seen the real Derek, or part of him, it made him mad that he wasn't just a serial killer. It made him so mad that Stiles was right. He was mad at himself the most, because he liked Derek. Not because he protected Stiles with no regards for himself, but because he looked like the perfect person for Stiles.

The Sheriff guessed that Derek would probably wake up if he stared too long so he turned to go to bed. Few steps further from the couch he turned. Sheriff took a blanket from the nearby chair and put it on Derek and Stiles. He then walked to his bedroom to go to sleep. Hoping that neither of them brings it up in the morning.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes and blinked them multiple times to understand where he was. As much as he tried to get this dream, that Stiles was in his arms, to go away it didn't. It was real. He brushed his nose against the back of his neck. Before he knew he was intoxicated by his scent. Everything was still there. The feeling of belonging and comfort. He smiled to himself and relaxed next to him. It took a couple of minutes, before he realized that it was quite late. He was used to waking up early, but now it seemed stupid. Still, he decided to leave the couch. He first removed his hand from Stiles's hand, as gently as he could not waking him up. He then pushed himself higher to move his leg over him to the ground. He was weirdly hovering over him, trying to remove his second hand under Stiles. When he was suddenly startled.

"Just pull your hand away." Sheriff told him few feet from him.

Derek was so surprised that he pulled himself up in super speed. He forgot to ask Stiles about the house rules and he guessed that sharing a bed was not a good thing. He didn't even know how to apologize or make this better. "I-I..."

Sheriff chuckled "Never thought I can surprise a werewolf."

Derek didn't answer.

"When Stiles sleeps he is out. I mean completely out of this world. You could almost do anything, he would not wake up."

Derek wasn't sure where this was going, so he though that, when in doubt say you are sorry "I am ..."

"Want some coffee?" Sheriff ignored him and walked to the kitchen.

After a few seconds Derek followed.

* * *

"I think we have to talk Derek." The Sheriff sat down with their coffee.

"The Talk?" Derek said silently, joining him behind the counter.

The Sheriff snorted "No, but I'm glad that you are cautious about it."

"Do you want to talk about Stiles?" Derek tried again

"In a way."

Derek felt like he was on a land of mines. Every sentence he might say could make the Sheriff shoot him. Even if it didn't kill him, it would hurt a lot. And not just physically.

Sheriff was clearly still tired from the night so he just cut to the point"I didn't like you."

Derek was amazed "Didn't?"

"Don't interrupt me."

"Sorry, sir."

"I really didn't like you. At all. You lacked a lot of qualities what I look forward in a grown up young man. And with that knowledge I made up my thought about you. That was wrong. Stiles was right, when he told me that you were somebody else I actually tried to act like my wife would." The sheriff smiled a small smile to his wife, eyes turning sad.

Derek saw the hurt in his eyes and got uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me this."

"You are right, But I want to, so suck it up. When you two ended up behind bars the second time, I let my anger cloud my judgement and real thoughts. I held you accountable for things that I shouldn't have."

"No. You were right to do that." Derek rubbed the back of his neck "I completely deserved it. I still think... I thought the whole night through, finding at least a thousand times to just get him away from repeating the mistake."

Sheriff raised an eyebrow"Thought? You don't anymore?"

"It's complicated."

"I have time." Sheriff shrugged

Derek tried to explain then "We... Stiles and I made a deal."

The Sheriff frowned when Derek didn't continue.

"I'm not sure if I can say this to you."

"It's about my wife." Sheriff understood.

"Yes." Derek took a moment and decided that he could maybe fix some problems if he told the Sheriff the truth. "Stiles is gonna kill me for this... He feels responsible for her death."

"What?" Sheriff said almost inaudibly and looked away.

"I don't know the details, but he feels guilty. That's what we have in common."

Sheriff shook his head and felt he needed to explain something to Derek, but he couldn't even start, because Derek was shaking his head.

"It's Stiles's story to tell, please don't." Derek tried to be as respectful as possible.

He nodded understanding and moved on to what Derek mentioned "Have in common?"

"We both have guilt issues." he explained

"The fire." Sheriff nodded again and patted Derek's shoulder "I'm sorry about that son."

His answer was soft "Thank you." Derek was grateful for his response but taken aback by the contact and sincerity "Um... Anyway we made a deal that we can't feel guilty to each other. That way I know he won't worry too much or do anything stupid."

"He agreed?" Sheriff didn't want to believe.

Derek shrugged a little "It was mutual, and hard for both of us. Actually "is" not "was". We just made the deal, still working things out. We haven't really talked about this as much as we would like."

Sheriff smiled approvingly "That's what I meant before. In my eyes Stiles is always a little boy, and next to him I saw you as an older smarter protector. That wasn't fair. Just because you are older and a werewolf, doesn't mean I should expect the impossible from you. I understood that, when I saw you two talk to each other. You argue like a married couple and at the same time have this understanding."

"I agree with the arguing. And only with that." Derek saw where he was coming at, but he didn't have to agree.

"What I'm saying that I finally see Stiles as a man that he is, not just a boy. And I finally see you as his boyfriend, not Derek Hale the murder suspect."

"Thank you, sir." Derek couldn't thank enough this man.

Sheriff relaxed "Okay, so that is settled. Anything else?"

Derek looked confused

"It pained me how I over reacted at you in the station and we talked about it, now I'm good. Your turn. Anything on your mind?"

Derek thought a minute and there actually was this one thing that was on his mind constantly "Did you mean the invitation to watch the game?"

"Are you serious? That's bugging you?" Sheriff chuckled "Of course I meant it. I want to get to know my son's boyfriend."

Derek nodded once.

Sheriff waited for Derek, but when he didn't say anything continued himself "If you don't have anything can I guess what you might want to know."

He didn't want to remember the Sheriff all the bad shit he has done, so he was ready to say politely no, but was too slow with that.

"You didn't let me down."

Derek looked at the Sheriff ashamed "How did you know?"

"Stiles has that face every time he thinks he has let me down. So to make things clear Derek, you didn't disappoint me in any way."

Derek looked at his untouched coffee, he couldn't face the acceptance and kindness he got from Stiles's dad.

"I can see that it's uncomfortable to you too. I don't do talks like this, but since my son likes you, I made an effort. "He stood after that and touched Derek's shoulder "Do you want any breakfast son?"

"Um.. No. Thank you. I should go home, Cora is probably wondering where I've been."

Sheriff nodded "Need a ride?"

"No, I'll take a run."

They both exchanged a small smile and nodded once. Derek left that kitchen, feeling like he had a new member in his fucked up family.

* * *

"Dad?" Stiles woke up and looked around "Dad!"

"What?" Dad came from the kitchen.

"Did you kill Derek?"

He mirrored Stiles's serious face "No. Not that I remember."

"Where is he?" Stiles was worried.

"He went home."

"Oh..." Stiles felt a little hurt. He really wanted to wake up next to him.

"He woke up earlier and we talked."

"What did you say to him!?" Stiles was scared that his dad, has said something that made Derek leave.

"Nothing really, we..."

"Do you know how much he respects you? If you said anything remotely bad, he will guilt trip himself to death." Stiles got more defensive "He really tried to keep me away from all this. I thought you were getting along? Even low for you, to then go all 180 on him."

"Son..."

"What?" he spitted still ready to stand up for Derek

Sheriff half-smiled "We're good."

"Y-you are?"

"He just needed to go home. I'm sure he'll call or text. Now come on, breakfast is ready."

Stiles took his phone and followed his dad, disappointed when he didn't see any notifications.

* * *

The Sheriff left for work in the afternoon, until then they talked and ate breakfast and by the end of it Stiles realized how much he missed spending time with his father. They haven't talked this long for a long time. Stiles was glad that they finally did, it made him feel closer to him.

When his dad left, he took a long shower and called Scott to tell him what's been going on. He wanted to help, but Stiles was afraid that he will just get caught up in this. Also his dad was handling the case, so they are okay. There hasn't been any word from Derek and Stiles was getting worried. Firstly because maybe it was something Dad said. Not intentionally of course. After that he was sure that Derek was doing something stupid, like go investigating by himself. Then Stiles decided to call him. The call was answered immediately.

"Hi." Derek answered.

"Hi. You okay?"

Derek was now alert "Yes, are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." Derek realized now "Sorry I left, without saying anything."

"It's fine, Dad said that you talked."

"Yeah, we did."

"About?"

Derek teased "Stuff."

"Stuff? Like girls and football?" Stiles was annoyed

Derek laughed "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes." Stiles said quickly, then rolled his eyes at himself for being this eager.

Derek paused and said seriously "I have some stuff to do and then I'll be there. It won't take long."

"Stuff again?" Stiles asked because Derek's voice changed in the last sentence.

"It's Cora's stuff, I'll be quick. I promise."

Stiles was suspicious "Okay."

"Okay. Bye." Derek said quickly.

"Bye."

Stiles put his phone in his pocket and frowned. Derek sounded okay at the beginning, but a bit weird in the end. It was probably just nothing, but Stiles couldn't get the eerie feeling out of his skin. Something just was wrong, like with the case. Some pieces didn't fit together. Dad didn't want him in the office, saying that the best lead is the laptop and they have people working on it. He promised to call when he got something.

It was nice to be alone in he house, it's like nothing happened. What's better is when there are only two people in the house - him and Derek. He was excited to have him to himself, to finally talk to him. Who was he kidding, he wanted to make out and he wanted it now. He didn't know how soon is soon and he was already impatient. He walked downstairs to clean up, so his mind would be busy with other things and not Derek's abs. Although, even with cleaning they didn't really disappear from his head, Stiles hoped that it never will. He reached the kitchen and was doing the dished when he felt a sharp pain on his head and then everything went black.

* * *

Stiles felt dizzy and confused. The cold floor was uncomfortable on his back, he touched the throbbing bump on his head, it hurt like a bitch. "Ouch..."

"Don't be such a baby" a strange voice said behind him.

Stiles stumbled around quickly and stood up. Keeping his balance against the counter.

"And he is awake." the stranger mocked. He was a little taller than Stiles, a lot older and had brown hair. He was dressed in a casual suit, and that confused Stiles for a second, but he caught on quickly.

"You killed Lexi and Anne." Stiles didn't know why stated the obvious, but his head was killing him. Stiles was surprised the words were even in the right order.

"Aint you smart."

Stiles looked around looking for everything that may seem useful, but the best defense was stalling. "What do you want?"

The stranger was probably waiting for the question because his answer was very theatrical. "What would I want... What would I a simple man want? Let me think." He walked in front of Stiles "Hmm.. Okay. Yes...Yes. I know now." he stopped in front of Stiles and moved his face so close that Stiles could feel his breath on his cheek. The Stranger squinted his eyes and growled in hate "I want to kill you."

* * *

**Sorry for stopping here. Next chapter in 2 days.**

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Soon as Derek ended his call with Stiles he winced. He didn't want to lie to Stiles, but he needed to something and since Cora wanted to help it wasn't really a lie. Only that he didn't let Cora come with him. Derek told himself that this was the right thing to do. He was back at the hotel room and tried to find the scent, and the killers current location. That way, this investigation would go by faster and he wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore. As much as he wanted to go to Stiles he couldn't relax, his mind would keep thinking about the case no matter what.

He was at the hotel and sneaked into his room, it was surrounded by police tape, but the scent was stronger than before. He must have come back there. He sniffed the air and ran around a bit but couldn't find anything. He widened his search and finally found a car in a mall parking lot, that reeked of him. He called the sheriff and told him what he found. Sheriff wasn't happy about that but grateful for the tip. It was probably a get away car, because it was so different from the car they found in the woods. Derek also mentioned that the killer came back and sneaked into the room. They both had their theories but wanted to run them by Stiles, after the computer was hacked.

He was glad that his trip here wasn't completely useless. He sat in the car and headed back, but couldn't resist to call Stiles to tell him he was coming. He waited a long time and finally it went to voice mail. He was surprised when Stiles didn't pick up, but at the same time he understood. Stiles probably knew something was off and all of this took quite some time. Derek wanted to have this conversation face to face so he didn't call back, just drove faster, counting minutes until he could see his probably mad but sexy boyfriend again. He smiled to himself, happy that he had someone like Stiles to go back to.

* * *

Stiles has always had a feeling that he will die for a cause. Dying of old age seemed unreachable and unwanted. The cause could be noble, but it should be for something or someone. He also thought that his death would have something to do with the supernatural. In this fucked up town, the chance of supernatural death was way higher than any other common death. It didn't freak Stiles out, that he had so many thoughts about death. Being in constant danger gave you the permission to take subjects like death, lightly. And that's what Stiles did right now, when a cold blooded murderer was up in his face telling him that he wants to kill him.

"Umm...Okay" Stiles finally answered the killer, not sure if he had to answer.

He snorted back at his response "Just have to think the best way to kill you. Something slow or extremely painful." with that the murderer showed Stiles the sharp blade he was holding. He glared at it himself a bit before he moved it against Stiles's neck. "Human life is so fragile. If I just pull this knife in any way the blood will be gushing all over the place, even if it's just a small cut." The killer was fixated at Stiles's neck and his blade.

Stiles felt the sharp object against his skin, he didn't dare to grab something in protection or run. He relied on one thing he knew he is good at - talking. "I'm not really good with blood." Stiles said, keeping as still as possible.

"You didn't enjoy my artworks?" he said slowly, offended at the same time pushing the blade slightly harder against his skin.

Stiles changed tactics "You mean the bodies? Nope, not really." he choked a nervous chuckle "That's one way to express art though."

The killer chuckled and pulled the blade away. "I like you." he nodded and watched Stiles, eyes moving all over his body.

Happy that he judged his character right, Stiles took a small relaxing breath, but gasped it back s little when saw the creepy eyes on him.

"I'm surprised." he turned and walked, finally leaned on the kitchen island, blade still pointed in Stiles direction.

"Surprised at what? That I don't like art?"

He smiled "That you are not good with blood."

Stiles started to piece some things together, about him and about the case, but kept his eyes on the blade "Why?"

"You seem like you would enjoy something like this."

"And why is that?"

It was the right question to ask, because it was a chance for this killer to explain something he never had a chance to do. The murderer saw that as his victims last hope for life but Stiles had other plans. Either way the killer was happy to explain "You..."he pointed at Stiles with his blade "You get off at danger and trust me when I say this, nothing gives you more adrenaline than a fresh kill. We are quite similar. My intelligence was the one thing that kept me afloat in life, much like you I struggled. You had a dead mother, I had a dead father. At my age Addreall wasn't really something you could get your hands on. So I drifted to alternate measures... to get my fix." he ended with a creepy grin.

"You called the station on purpose." Stiles stated.

"You figured that just now? I'm disappointed." he pouted sarcastically

"No. I knew that, but I didn't know the reason." Stiles realized how he knew so much about him "You were in my room. You wanted us to leave to the station and find the car so we would be busy long enough for you to come here."

"And boy... The stuff I found..."

He couldn't continue because Stiles's phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Come on Mr. Popular, I want to know who wants to talk to you."

Stiles guessed who it was and he was right "It's Derek."

"Oh yeah your sexy boyfriend. Well he is going to have to wait." he gestured Stiles to put his phone back into his pocket. "Hope your last words were meaningful, because he is going to find you dead." he spitted the last part.

Stiles ignored the heart breaking thought and was trying to concentrate on putting the pieces together "Why come here? You could have just left. Leave something relevant to the case in my room and you were off the hook."

He said through his teeth, blade getting closer to Stiles "That was my original plan and the second murder weapon is still in your room, to be honest. I was mad at first when you two fucked up my plans with the girls but then you ended up taking the fault..." He fake laughed "I was so happy. It was so easy to blame it all on you." his face turned darker "Then something unpredictable happened."

His eyes widened "The hotel... We weren't supposed to find it."

The killer moved against Stiles again blade exploring his chest "No. I had something important in that room, that you have now and no matter how many evidence I put in your room it's not going to help me. So I have one thing to do before I run and become an outlaw... get my revenge." he said the last part in to his ear, blade reaching the neck again.

"Um..." Stiles was too interested in the now completed story, that he forgot to keep the killer off his neck, he panicked "But why did you killed the girls?"

He rolled his eyes "I think we have chatted enough."

"Tell me I want to know how you did it." Stiles faked his interest about the murder.

It seemed to work the blade eased on his neck "Curiosity killed the cat." he mocked.

Stiles shrugged "Cat's gonna be dead either way..."

"True."

"I couldn't see the second body, I heard it had a lot of cuts."

Killer remembered the body, he walked away again to talk about it but this time Stiles knew better. He couldn't stall forever and wait for Derek, he might not have another chance like this. His first plan was to just run, but he knew exactly where he was going to stumble and fucking die. Stiles knew he had a knife in the sink, he didn't have time to wash it yet. Problem was that his back was turned at the sink and he didn't have time to blind search it. If he could distract this psycho enough, to run to for the baseball bat in the hall and/or to Dad's bedroom for his guns, he would have a chance.

Everything rushed together in his mind and he forgot that knife in the sink, his only thought was the baseball bat and the gun. Stiles made a fist with his hand and just as the killer turned to talk he smacked his hand against his jaw so hard that he fell down. Stiles didn't stay to look how fast he got back up, instead he ran, ignoring the sharp pain in his hand. He got to the hall grabbed the bat and then moved forward to his dad's bedroom. He headed to the stairs and then he felt hands on his ankle pulling him back down. Stiles stumbled forward, but got pulled down eventually, head almost hitting the stairs, while covering his head with his hands the bat slipped away.

"You little fucker!" he yelled and pulled Stiles off the stairs, leaving him laying on his back on the ground.

Stiles felt his heart sunk into his stomach, this was it. He was fighting for his life. Until one of them is dead.

Killer let go of his leg and placed himself on Stiles to return the same hit he gave him seconds ago. Stiles groaned at the impact, half of his face was on fire. The bat was way out of his reach, he was tackled down on the ground and he was running out of options. He needed to do man up, now! Stiles ignored the pain he revived from the hit, turned quickly, looked up and hit him back. Feeling victorious, when he saw blood coming from his nose, he never thought he felt happy seeing blood, but at this moment he was more than happy. Stiles was motivated, blood showed him that he can hurt him. Physically hurt him.

Motivation guided him to get his legs between them and awkwardly push him away. When the murderer grabbed him and tried to pull himself close again, Stiles hit him with his leg, hurting his ribs. But not hard enough, this asshole was quick, stumbling close before Stiles could get up, the familiar blade came near his face and Stiles shielded his face with his arm, that then got cut. Stiles grunted in pain as the sharp blade made a long cut into his arm, but knew he had no time for pain. Stiles hit the killer's face with the other hand and that gave Stiles another chance at his ribs, this time he hit harder. He made sure to hit the same spot, to make the hit more painful. The hit made the murderer gasp out and slump on the ground. Stiles got up and ran for the stairs to get the gun, he looked back to see that the killer was still trying to get up. He must have hit a previous injury or something, he was too hurt to get up, that sudden power over the situation made Stiles cocky. He didn't run for the guns, instead he turned around. Stiles took the baseball bat that slipped his hands before and walked back down stairs.

The killer was on all fours about to get up and Stiles hit him again into his ribs with his leg, killer groaned in pain and slumped on the ground again. He started to take the phone, to call Derek or Dad or 911. Anyone really, but he stopped... he heard a laugh.

"You enjoyed it didn't you. The last hit" The killer pushed himself on his knees holding the side of his body, nose bloody. "I knew that we have something alike..." he kept grinning.

Stiles knew what was happening, he is the one stalling now. Stiles couldn't see the blade or the killers other hand so he held the bat tighter.

"Not in a mood to talk now?" he was almost standing now.

Stiles took a step back "Stay where you are!" he was surprised how steady and low his voice sounded.

Killer grinned, now almost standing "You are still going to die you little shit" his grin turned into a mad face, but before he could launch himself on the boy Stiles hit him. He smacked the bat with all of his strength, right on the killers head.

The killer fell to the ground unconscious. Stiles relaxed, but tensed up immediately, when the door flew suddenly open. It was Derek, he looked like he was ready to murder everybody.

"You're late" Stiles said flatly and threw the baseball bat on the ground, next to the unconscious body on the ground.

Derek didn't get the image he was seeing but he rushed to Stiles. "You are okay..." he relaxed when he could touch him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Stiles raised his hand with the long cut on it.

Derek winced and took a closer look of the wound "Your dad should be here any second."

"You called him?"

He let go of Stiles's hand "He called me few minutes ago. They got the data from the laptop and it was full of pictures of alive and dead girls. The most recent pictures were about us. "

"I guessed that much."

Derek looked at Stiles and then the killer on the ground, then back at Stiles "You are such a bad ass."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm fine" he was starting to feel pain.

"The cut is not that deep."

"Well it hurts like a bitch, I think I need stitches. Ugh, I can't look at it. Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

"I was afraid that you were dead, I hoped for an injury and I'm glad it's just that." he was honest

"Well this is a life threatening injury that needs medical attention and a lot of pain medication."

Derek shook his head "I take it back, bad asses don't need stitches or painkillers." on a more serious note, he said mostly to himself sighing "You are fine."

They shared a look, Stiles forgot the pain and Derek was now completely calm.

Things didn't stay calm for long. Police came running in, Derek grabbed Stiles's elbow and started to walk to his room, he looked back to find Stiles's dad. Finally he locked eyes with him "He's fine, Stiles knocked him out." His dad nodded in response, not sure if he heard him right and let Derek have Stiles. Derek moved up quickly and as soon as they reached his room he shut the door and pushed Stiles gently against the door. Without even pausing, he kissed Stiles with everything he got. He tried to be gentler, but failed miserably. Stiles didn't mind, he was glad to feel Derek against him. Lips were crashing together and Stiles couldn't stop his hands finding their way on Derek's naked back. Derek groaned at that and moved in closer, brushing his tongue against Stiles's lip. That made Stiles remove his hands from his back and place them behind Derek's neck, where he could have more control over the kiss. Derek was ready to pick Stiles up for more access, but pulled away reluctantly.

"Fuck!" Derek rested his head on the door next to Stiles head. "I am so glad that you are okay."

"I can see that." Stiles grinned, a bit out of breath.

"No I'm serious I ..."

Stiles kissed him again, this time softly and only fora few seconds "I know."

Derek stepped back a bit and then frowned "It smells like him in here. Why?!" his mind filled with images that raged him.

"He sneaked in when we were at the car and the hotel room. Somewhere in this room is the second murder weapon." Stiles closed the space between them to calm him down quicker.

"Oh...Okay" Derek calmed instantly "We should go. To a medic and then to the station to give your statement."

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Stiles frowned

"Do you want to witness a murder?" Derek snapped back "He is still here. I don't give a fuck that he's unconscious."

"You're right." Stiles agreed, cursing at himself for bringing it up. They weren't supposed to feel guilty, so Derek transferred everything to anger and lust. And he pushed Derek to think like he didn't care enough.

""I mean..." Derek calmed down a bit "I do want to know every detail, but not now. Your dad is waiting..."

"Okay, so after the medic and the station... then?"

"No. We are going to make out after station." with that Derek opened the door and nudged Stiles to move.

"You got to stop that shit!" Stiles snapped walking out of the room.

Derek frowned "What?"

"You can't say shit like that and move on. I have urges you know."

"So do I Stiles." Derek was dead serious.

"Why to you keep poking them? We are going to end up having sex in the weirdest places."

"I didn't bring sex on the table." Derek held his hands on in the air.

"Well we are going to end up there anyway" he muttered and stopped sharply.

Sheriff called, when saw them reaching the stairs "What are you arguing about now?"

"Um..." Stiles cleared his throat "Politics?" walking down he stairs.

Derek scoffed and turned to the Sheriff "He needs a medic to clean his arm. Other than that he is fine."

Stiles showed the cut to his dad, his dad winced "I'm so sorry son. I shouldn't have left you here alone."

"Dad, it's fine."

"No! It's not fine, I knew there was a chance that something like this could happen, but I was clouded with other things."

Stiles couldn't bare the face his dad was making "You are not responsible of that assholes actions. And I survived. Dad I'm fine."

"When I got here, the guy was down. Stiles took him out." Derek said proudly, but inside he was so turned on, how bad ass he was.

"I thought you said something like that..." he then looked at his son "So proud of you son! But it still hurts that you had to live this through."

Stiles felt another wave of apologies coming and he didn't want to hear that "Can I go with Derek, to the station?"

"Yes, go. But get the medic to check your hand. I'll see you there." Sheriff then hugged his son suddenly, Stiles wasn't expecting it but welcomed the hug, glad that he didn't die and could hug his dad.

* * *

They were driving to the station in silence until Stiles turned to Derek.

"Thank you for not feeling guilty. Or at least acting on it."

"You're welcome." that was all Derek could say, because he had so many reasons too feel guilty and it killed him to just let it go.

"At first I found it weird, like you didn't care but when I talked to dad I understood... I would have broken down if you had done the same."

Derek nodded.

"I feel so much better now, like we avoided an hour long talk were we both would have been extremely depressive and sad." Stiles smiled a small smile, he couldn't imagine how hard it was for Derek. He just hoped that one day he could return the favor. "How do you do it?"

"To be honest it's still on the back of my head, but when I saw you I just... everything turned into anger and..." he paused "anger and l..."

Stiles cut in "Let's say lust, shall we." he was afraid what he might have said if he hadn't interrupted "I noticed that... the transferring thing."

"You notice everything." Derek sighed after that, thinking about the phone call.

Stiles understood his sigh "You lied on the phone."

"Yes, I was at the hotel again, trying to find something."

He frowned "Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I don't know. You were with your dad at first and... I just wanted to get over with it." Derek didn't really have an answer, the act was spontaneous.

"So when you called me again? What was that about?"

"I was heading back..." Derek stated "He was already there wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he didn't let me answer. How did you get back so fast?"

"I was already driving fast to get to you and when your dad called me about the laptop I lost it. The forest just blurred through me. Told your dad you didn't answer before and he sent the police cars." Derek explained and Stiles nodded. He would have asked more but they reached the station.

Derek killed the engine "Let's get this over with."

Stiles opened the car door "Yeah. I cant wait to have sex in this car after." and he stepped out of the car looking at the shocked face through the car window "Doesn't feel good doesn't it? Stiles stated, proving his earlier point about poking his urges.

Derek composed himself and came out of the car "You poked something very big now. Better keep your word." he looked at Stiles, eyes wild and walked towards the station.

Stiles yelled frustrated "How the fuck are you so good at this?!" and half ran next to him, mind full of impure thoughts and images.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and liking my story! You have made me so happy! :)**

**Next and probably last chapter in 2 days.**

**Let me know what you think! Did you like the chapter? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Stiles stepped into his room and fell tiredly on to his bed. He didn't even bother with his clothes, or closing the door. He just buried his face in to the pillow and wanted to forget everything so he could sleep for days. Stiles was tired but all the thoughts in his head made it impossible to relax. He did felt better when Derek kissed him, when he dropped him off to his house a couple of minutes ago. Now it seemed like this kiss just raised more questions than helped Stiles's mind. Who was he for Derek? He hadn't said anything about their relationship and Stiles was worried that maybe, something was wrong.

He took a deep breath, then another one. He repeated to himself that everything was over. He was done with statements and being a suspect. Derek was safe. His dad had the bad guy. He was done with this shit. Well... he had a lot of thought about Derek, and doubts about safety and he... he almost died. He remembered the crazy face, the pain, the blade on his neck...

That was enough to make everything crumble down. Stiles felt how the walls couldn't hold all of this away and now everything, every feeling every thought was yelling in his mind for attention. Hot tears started to fall from his eyes and that just made things worse.

He couldn't stop crying, once he let go he couldn't pull himself back. He just sat on his bed, elbows on his knees and head resting on his arms.

After some time his cry turned down to a sob. His head was stuffy from crying and he felt so weak and miserable for being like this. For being just a vulnerable human. He almost started to cry all over again when he saw a black figure appear from his window.

"What are...? Why did you come back?" Stiles tried to wipe the tears and the redness of his face

"I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. Leave you when I really want to stay." he rushed over Stiles and kneeled in front of him, placing his hands on the sides of his head. There was a tear Stiles missed before and Derek wiped it gently away "Why are you upset?"

He waited for a second before he spoke, leaning into Derek's hands "Everything finally came down at once."

Derek looked into his eyes, wanting him to tell him more, to open up. Stiles felt the intensity and couldn't help to break it, he didn't want to burden him with his stupid crap. He pulled Derek's hands away and took a shallow breath "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow in response.

"I really am, just needed a minute."

And Derek saw how Stiles pushed the emotions out of his face, hiding the real ones with a fake "I'm fine." face. Derek sighed and stood up, pulling Stiles with him.

Stiles was confused "What?"

Derek didn't say anything, he just pulled Stiles into a hug. His arms tightly around him, protective. Stiles didn't move for a second, like he was surprised by the hug, but then he did the same. Buried his head against Derek and held his arms tightly around his waist.

Both of them didn't say anything. Stiles couldn't because he was afraid that he might cry again. Derek waited, he waited for Stiles to make the first move. Waited for him to tell him everything that was on his mind. Derek wanted to make him feel better and talking was the only reasonable thing to do.

Derek didn't mind the hug, because he wanted to hold Stiles the minute he left Stiles at home, unprotected. It still bothered him that he wasn't there when the killer came for Stiles, he was mad that he wasn't there to protect him. It was the one thing he was so ready to do and he fucked it up. Thankfully Stiles got through it himself, he never doubted that he wouldn't, but he preferred the option where Stiles could just stay away from dangerous situations.

Guilt. That was the thing that wanted to crawl back up in his mind and destroy him. Seeing Stiles so unhappy just automatically made him feel guilty, like he hadn't done enough. But right now he was here for him. He took comfort in that, but his mind still full of thoughts.

"Are you trying to make me cry again?" Stiles finally muttered still holding his hands around Derek.

"No. But if you want to I'm here for you."

Stiles pulled away to look at Derek. He wanted to see him, when he said it.

Derek understood Stiles's silent plea"I am here for you." Derek repeated.

Stiles looked at those honest eyes that meant every word what was said. "I really am fine. When I came home, I finally let go and then all of this shit came into my head... I was overwhelming."

Derek nodded understanding, he was glad that he said something. Even when it was very vague.

His now bandaged hand throbbed a little and Stiles rubbed it gently hoping it would help. When he saw the hurt on Derek's eyes he stopped. "I'm fi..."

"I heard you the first time. You are fine." Derek said and took a big breath. "I know..." he sounded angry now "I know that I didn't..." Stiles knew where he was going with this.

"We said no guilt." Stiles didn't want to hear it, that Derek was responsible for the killer getting to him. He knew how much it pained Derek, he always tried to protect the people he loves and things still go south and end badly. This time he wasn't even there, he knew Derek had a hard time keeping his guilt away. "None of this was your fault." Stiles wanted to say it, even if it seemed pointless.

Derek wanted to argue, but at the same time he knew Stiles understood him. He understood the pain he was in because, he wasn't there to protect Stiles. "I am pissed off that this happened to you, that you were in danger. You could have died."

"At first the only thought in my head was for you to come and save me." Stiles started, ignoring the sudden hurt in Derek's face "I started to stall so you could be there in time. If not in time to save me then in time to get that asshole."

It pained Derek to hear this, but Stiles continued and he didn't stop him. Derek knew he deserved the pain.

Stiles half-smiled "But I'm glad that you didn't come."

Derek frowned.

"That was the best thing that could have happened."

"No... The best thing would have been me killing that fucker the minute he walked into this house."

Derek said it so passionately that it made Stiles smile again. He then decided to share something, so he could understand where he was coming from. He sat on his bed again and Derek sat next to him, feeling that Stiles had something to say. Hopefully explain.

"I was having a hard time because I..." Stiles didn't know hoe to say it "Everyone around me has something more, something extra.. and then there is me. I can't even reach the average normal human level. I am the weakest link of everything and it's so tiring, not be able to do anything. Not anything important anyway." Stiles shook his head

Derek frowned but didn't interrupt.

"I am a useless, weak, easy to kill, emotionally damaged human." Stiles has always felt it but never said it out loud. He felt a lot better after admitting it, but a little afraid to meet Derek's eyes.

"You..." Derek didn't believe what Stiles has just said. Did he really think that? Derek looked around like the perfect response was floating in the air. He don't know how to do this, how to make him see that it wasn't true? He was also hating that hey were sitting on his bed. Derek turned as much as he could and grabbed Stiles's shoulders to make him look at him, he looked softly in to his eyes "You have never been and never will be useless, you are not weak, it's nearly impossible to kill you and... okay maybe you are emotionally damaged but who isn't. You are the strongest, most loyal, smartest person I know. I'm sorry that you can't see that, because I can.."

Stiles didn't know what to say. It felt good to know that Derek didn't see him like he thought he would. Stiles was surprised how noble and tough he sounded through Derek.

"I get it why you were glad that I didn't show up." Derek sighed and removed his hands from Stiles's shoulder.

He nodded "For the first time I had things under my control, I acted on instinct and survived. I wasn't useless." Stiles said remembering his feelings.

"You are smart, you knew what and when to do. You were strong, he took some real punches... you knocked him flat-out, Jesus Christ. You had a one-on-one fight with a murderer and you won." he paused "I was so tuned on when I saw how bad ass you looked."

Stiles smiled "Yeah?"

"You have no idea." Derek smiled back, glad that he could turn things around. They sat there both resting their elbows on their legs.

He looked at the ground, he believed Derek but some things haven't changed. He felt useful, stronger, braver but he had a long way to go. A part of him beamed that he was something now. But he had some doubts about their relationship he wanted to work out, but didn't have the courage to do it. So much for being brave.

Derek noticed his mood change "What?"

"Nothing."

"You don't believe me?"

"I do. I felt it myself. But.."

"There is something else?"

Stiles paused but chickened out "No."

Derek saw the change in his face again "Don't do this with me! Don't hide yourself."

This time Stiles snapped back getting the courage from not being useless anymore "Then stop doing it yourself. I have admitted enough. You are saying all these things, but I have nothing to hold on to. You haven't said anything about us. Or yourself for that matter."

Derek knew that Stiles was right, but couldn't say anything.

Stiles scoffed "For all I know you don't even like me. You just feel obligated to protect me and the making out is just... Well I'm not sure what. Maybe some horny wolf thing." he shrugged "I don't know. Maybe you just played along to keep me safe. Or just fucked with my head."

He turned to look at him. He was angry that Stiles could think like that. Like he was nothing to him. He told him that he liked him, or did he? He was so used to the idea that maybe he really forgot to say it out loud. He has put every emotion int their kisses. Didn't he feel what he felt? Where was this talk coming from? It made him

"Oh my god" Stiles looked at the wolf's angry face "It's true? You are playing with me. I don't believe it..."

"No." Derek wanted to stop him and form some right words to tell him the real truth. "You are wrong." his face turned sad.

"Good, because you got me real worried there." Stiles sighed in relief then watched Derek's sad expression "Your mood swings are really tiring. I can't keep up."

"I was sad that you hid your feelings from me, then I was disgusted at myself for not being more open with you, then I was angry that you could even think something like that..." Derek stopped there "Where the fuck did you get the idea that I feel obligated to protect you? And now..." his anger started to fade "I am sad because I have to admit something myself."

"Thank you for explaining. This was really helpful." Stiles said silently, but so glad that Derek explained his emotions. He understood a lot better now.

Derek ignored that, completely caught up in his thoughts, but finally before Stiles got too nervous and fidgety he started silently.

"I am... I am a lonely, weak-minded, tempered, emotionally damaged werewolf" he said it slowly admitting it to himself as well and then added "with some serious relationship issues. The difference between you and me is not the words but the truthness to it. You see yourself weak, but really you are strong. I know what I am and I live with it every day. All my decisions are either too fast or too slow, because I have a lot to process to be sure it's for the right reasons. Or I ignore everything and act on a whim." He turned to Stiles now "You were too important to me, to make a quick impulse decision, so it took time... I'm sorry." Derek put his left hand on Stiles's leg. For his comfort or to apologize, he wasn't sure.

Stiles was speechless, only thing his brain allowed him to do is to place his hand on Derek's. Hoping he would continue.

"Then everything happened and I had to think even more. I hoped that you could feel or even sense the connection we have..."

"I do. I so fucking do..." he said eagerly "Since the fight we had in the station, in the cell. When I felt it I didn't believe it at first but..." he smiled "It was there, it was real."

"I think I always had a connection with you, but when I heard you stand up for me for your dad... That is when I knew it, or suspected that maybe you cared." he said looking away.

Stiles snorted "Derek, I was into you way before that... You were just so out of my league that I didn't even dare to think about it. Or do for that matter."

"Beside annoy me to death." Derek smiled because he secretly loved it when he did that and they ended up arguing.

"Yeah... that was the one thing I could do. So I did it a lot." Stiles admitted and they both shared a look, until Derek looked away.

"I was so jealous of Scott, for having a friend like you. I envied that friendship and trust you two have. I am still jealous."

Stiles turned his body as much as he could, while sitting on the bed and waited Derek to look at him again "I grew up with him and we'll always be best friends but we are different. Scott is family, I'm with him no matter what. But you... I choose to be with you no matter what. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine."

When Derek didn't answer immediately Stiles continued thinking that might was well say everything. "You are not lonely, not anymore. My Dad likes you, Scott too." Stiles thought looking away "Well he has to now, he has no choice. Also you have your sister, the rest of the pack..."

"Just because there is people around me doesn't mean I'm not lonely." Derek tried to explain what he meant.

"You have me." Stiles said, voice strong and confident.

Derek stood up from the bed and walked away for a few steps, like it was too much to hear. Stiles wasn't sure if it was good or bad so he just kept going. "Also. You call it your mind being weak, when actually you just care too much. Your temper makes you who you are, it's confusing sometimes but I like it." Stiles stood now to walk to Derek, who had his back still turned to him.

"Anything else you want to add" Derek said and Stiles was careful, he didn't see his face, so he could be mad or sad, who the fuck knows.

"Yes. Who isn't emotionally damaged..." Stiles ended with a grin, repeating Derek's words.

Derek turned around to face Stiles, his face was relaxed. Derek touched Stiles's arm and slowly moved up, finally resting on Stiles's neck. Derek leaned towards him and gently pulled Stiles closer for a small kiss.

Derek pulled away, but stayed close. He looked into Stiles's eyes, completely amazed how real he was. And he could be his if he wanted to. If he thought that it was the right thing to do.

Stiles lingered in that moment, he never thought that he would enjoy being so close to Derek and not kiss him. He didn't move because he was afraid what would come next. If it went well Derek would kiss him again. If bad, Derek would just walk away. Stiles has been a little to forward with his thoughts and feelings. Maybe it was too much for Derek. Stiles only saw two ways - kiss or leave - and he hoped that it would be the kiss. So he waited for Derek to lean in again.

Derek finally removed his hand from Stiles's neck, and looked down. Panic hit Stiles and he tried to stay calm but his breath quickened like there was no air.

"I love listening your heart beat. It's like a constant thing in my life." Derek said silently, eyes still on the ground and then he cleared his throat.

Stiles nodded, really not understanding him, as he assumed he was saying something stupid before he leaves.

Derek looked up again, ignoring how panicky Stiles looked and how fast his heart beat was, because Derek felt the same. He took a deep breath and waited a few extra seconds when their eyes locked on each other. Derek smiled.

"I love you."

Stiles breathed out and gasped a small breath of air "W-What?"

"I love you Stiles." This time Derek said it more firmly, eyes growing softer.

"Holy shit, I thought you were going to leave. I'm so happy you didn't." Stiles rambled and placed his hands around Derek's neck.

Derek welcomed the closeness but frowned at Stiles's thought "Why would I.." Derek started but was cut of by Stiles's lips.

Stiles couldn't help to express his happiness through kissing. Hands all over Derek. Soon he pulled away to breathe. He looked at Derek, eyes wild and happy "I love you too." He smiled and closed the space again to kiss him. This time with more lust and passion, Stiles heard Derek moan silently and that did it for Stiles. He walked backwards, moving to his bed, pulling Derek with him lips staying together.

As Stiles pulled off Derek's shirt and attacked his neck, Derek moved to remove Stiles's clothes "You know I can go behind bars for having sex with you."

"I'll come with you." is all what Stiles said after his shirt was on the ground, he then pulled him back for a kiss falling on the bed, feeling a smile on Derek's lips.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you so much for everything! (for reading, favorites, support, reviews, followings, pm's)**** *sends virtual hugs***

**I know that some of you didn't like the 10th chapter, but I really wanted Stiles to feel confident and strong. That's why no classic damsel-in-distress-story. Sorry if I disappointed some of you.**

* * *

**Hope you liked my last chapter and my story. Let me know, for the last time! :)**

**Thanks again! **


End file.
